Katie and Oliver
by Mercds
Summary: Just that. This is a love hate story between Katie and Oliver. Katie finds out Oliver is more then a Quidditch obseesed mean captain, and learns he is capable of love. They fall in love bu not before fights, quidditch matches and kisses along the way
1. A Long year

Katie and Oliver

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling I only wish I had come up with it first L!!

A/N this an intro im trying to figure out how o do this. O and I know Katie is supposed to be in 5 year at this time but I want her in 6 so her and oliver bein 2gether doesn't seem so wrong. RR plz!

"Oi Bell move your ass! You're already five minutes late! I want you on the field in 30 seconds or else!!!!"

"Here's and idea Wood", I replied walking into the girls changing room. "SHUT IT!!", 

It was only the second day of school and already Wood had us practicing at 6 in the morning. If you haven't already guessed I am not, I repeat NOT a morning person. The only reason I even get to practice besides the fact that Wood, our captain who thinks Quidditch is more important than breathing, would probably drop me over the whomping willow,  I love Quidditch. Sure I don't live and breathe it like Wood does but I do love it enough to miss my extra hour of sleep.

Knowing I was putting my life more at stake for every extra second I kept our captain waiting, I shoved my light brown hair into a messy ponytail and headed out the change room door. 

"FINALLY!!", Wood said as if I had been changing for and hour instead of a minute.

"Well maybe if *some people* had practice at a decent hour instead of bloody six in the morning!", I screamed back.

"Well maybe these *some people* wanted to see the Quidditch cup in Mcgonagalls (A/N is that how you spell it hmmm) office year instead of in that git we call a Professor(snape in case u didn't guess)" Wood shot back.

"Still you don't ha-"

I was interrupted by the seeker of our team, Harry Potter "Ahh come off it you two lets just get back to practice", he said zooming off to catch the snitch that had already been released.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders in defeat and went back to guard he three hoops from the quaffle Alicia and Angelina were passing around. Me, I was staring around the field happy to be back with the players of our team. I had missed them over the summer, well almost everyone. I had done okay without the headache Wood constantly caused me. Looking around the field my eyes fell on Harry Potter our seeker, zooming around the pitch at wicked speeds thought you still see his very distinct lightning bolt scar. Harry was very famous in fact and it was all tied in with that scar. When Harry was around 1 year old You-Know-Who arrived at his house one night with plans to kill everyone in that house. He managed to kill Harry's parents but when he turned to kill Harry, what should have been an easy curse wasn't. For some reason his spell rebounded off him leaving Harry with all but that scar. Now since everyone thinks You-Know-Who is gone his makes Harry quite famous, but you'll never see him act like it. He spends most of his time with Ron, our beaters brother, and Hermione Granger.

"Oi Katie!", George Weasley, one of the teams beaters yelled. "Were you late because you were with your *boyfriend*!"

"Come of it George", said Fred Weasley, George's twin and other beater. "We all know she's got her heart set on our beloved Oliver".

"Heart set on killing him is more like it", I yelled back before flying off to join Alicia and Angelina. 

Fred and George Weasley come from a huge family. They have 7 kids in there family all of which are either at Hogwarts or have graduated. They're both horrible(means they do it a lot not that there bad) pranksters.

"KATIE look out", shouted one of my best friends, Angelina Johnson.

Knowing she wouldn't have yelled for nothing I dived quickly dropping at least 20 feet and looked up fast enough to see a bludger soar through the spot I just was with George speeding after it. I ignored it and continued flying to join my friends as they passed around the quaffle. As I said before Angelina is one of my best friends, the other one is Alicia Spinnet. We became friends in 1st year when we spent over an hour on the train arguing the best quidditch team, that's also how I met Wood. While my hair is brownish/blondish and straight Angelina's is bushels of curly black hair and Alicia's is beautiful waves of blonde. Out of us I'm the only complete muggleborn while Alicia is half-half and Angelina is pureblooded. Though some people believe(mostly slytherins) that Angelina shouldn't hang out with us because she is *higher*. This of course has never effected our friendship. 

"Now that were done warming up lets PRACTICE", Wood yelled interrupting my thoughts. As we all hurried to our respective year I thought to myself, this is going to be a longggggggggggggg year! J

Ok that's it for now ill add more later I promise anyways ya plz REVIEW thanks 

♥HUGS AND KISSES♥

M☼rc☼d☼s


	2. Classes

*Classes* 

Ok ummm ya the last chapter was really short and I'm sorry for that this one will be at least 1500 words. REVIEW plz!!

HUGS AND KISSES

After practice my friends and I walked up the grounds towards the front door so we could get to breakfast. Fred and George, being the poor deprived children they are ran ahead of us towards food as if a romantic Dementor was on their tail. Wood and Harry, who were a couple yards behind us, seemed to be discussing some plays they wanted to try next practice, which if I might say is THIS afternoon! 'Well maybe someone wants to win' said that little voice in the back of my head that reminded me an awful lot of Wood.

"So what classes do you guys have to day", Angelina asked. (this is going to be a bit confusing so plz excuse me)

"Hmmm", I said pulling out my schedule.

"I think we have double-"

"Yep potions with-"

"-Slytherins. Again."

"Damn".

"Then ummm Herbology-"

"With the bubble brained blonde-"

"Hey!"

"Oops sorry Alicia didn't mean you're stupid, just them". 

"Ya anyways with Hufflepuff".

"Then lunch-"

"My favorite class!"

"You're getting more and more like those twins every day".

"Am not! I still haven't pulled a prank so HA!"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are-"

"Come off it you to".

"Ok then I've got Muggle Studies".

"Alicia why you even take that-"

"Sshhh it's her job to help me".

"God Angelina you're so hopeless".

"I try", Angelina said sticking out her tongue.

"I've got Arithmancy".

"God Katie why you still take that is beyond me, it's so boring".

"It's not that bad".

"Trust me it is I'm glad I gave it up".

"Then a bit of Defense against the D.A.".

"To top it all off. Hopefully no more pixies though", Alicia added.

With that we all broke into a fit of laughter. You see last year we had a true Hufflepuffish teacher, wait I don't even know if he's smart enough for that. Professor thinking a *manly man* like himself could handle a couple Cornish pixies. He of course was wrong indeed. Cornish pixies might be small but when they are taken out of there area of origin they get a huge case of major PMS. Not only will they attack but they have hissy fits as they do so. You can here them squeak about all there huge problems. Though we received a few battle wounds it was a truly memorable experience.

* * * * * * * *

When we arrived at the Great Hall Matt, my boyfriend from Ravenclaw came up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Though I was not really interested in most guys like other girls I thought Matt was incredibly sweet and caring so I agreed to go out with him. He being a chaser on the Ravenclaw team meant we had tons to talk about it. Him being one of the most handsome boys in our year with his puppy brown eyes and charming smile.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Matt asked smiling that irresistible smile.

"Great except for a rude awakening", I replied.

"Nightmare?" he asked concerned.

"Nope. Wood", I stated smiling up into his eyes as the concern in them turned to humour. 

"Yep he's a crazy one but he's one of the most dedicated Quidditch players and captain Hogwarts has ever had. He's also quite good." Matt said gently putting his arm around my shoulder in a tender manner.

"James Potter was better and crazier, he was my mom's captain", I grumbled not willing to lift my grudge on Oliver's early hour practices.

"Oh I don't know, I think Oliver could give him a run for his money", Matt replied.

"Isn't there a rule that you have to support your girlfriend over everyone else?" I snapped.

"Not until she's had her needed first cup of coffee of the day and agrees to see reason", he joked. "Anyways do you want to sit at my table for breakfast?"

"Sorry Braken, our chaser's busy discussing strategy this morning, you to can get all sappy another time", Oliver's voice barked as if commanding attention and obedience. Well screw him. He stole my sleeping time there's no way he's taking my time with Matt. Sure I loved Quidditch but I needed some free time.

"Sorry Wood, but my boyfriend and I are going to get all sappy, as you put it because I do not have to sit with you!" I said back, my voice raising with each word.

"If you didn't hear me Bell we're all talking strategy. We being the team and you're on the team and unless you want to change that you better move your ass NOW", Wood screamed the last word and heads turned this way.

"Hey now, no need to yell", said Matt a little ticked off that this *captain* was yelling at his girl. "Katie I'll walk you to class ok?"

I was still steaming but I gave Matt a quick peck on the lips and told him I'd meet him in the entry way. Then I turned to Wood. "You have no right, absolutely no right to do that", it was hard to keep my voice from shaking from my rage. I may not be a redhead but everyone knows not to get on my bad side, I don't take it to well: once someone had called me a mudblood so I shoved them in the vanishing closet. They didn't turn up for 3 weeks and when he (Rick Zarken) finally did his memory was so muddled that I got off scot free.

"I have every right to call meetings when I see necessary, and I see it necessary!"

Maybe I should just go along with this. Wood was also famous for his temper as well. "Fine, but my time is my time so SOD OFF". And with that I stalked over to where Alicia and Angelina were sitting with our non-quidditch playing friend, Aretha Ronton (A/N im listenin to Aretha Franklin right now and this is the first name that came to mindJ). Also sitting beside them were the twins and Harry. The twins seemed to be planning a new prank and Harry was talking to Ron and Hermione in hushed voices. I caught snippets of their conversation and it seemed they were discussing something about their first divination class and Harry dieing.

I didn't take too seriously; Professor Trelawney was an old fraud who had been predicting my death until I had finally given it up after OWLS in fifth year.

"Hey Ree", I said in a forced cheerful voice. 

"I've known you to long, that forced cheerful thing doesn't work on me," Re responded. 

"Ya well I don't even have your women instinct and I can tell she's really pissed. I'm sorry Katie but you're a horrid actress, stick to quidditch" George piped up.

That brought forth a round of laughter and my mood lightened a bit. George and Fred weren't that smart but they always had a joke. 

"So come on out with it, what's wrong Katie", Ree asked.

I was about to answer when Wood arrived at the table. The resentment and anger must have shown in my eyes because Ree's grey eyes shone with understanding she gave me a reassuring smile and excused self from all this quidditch *junk* as she calls it. Out all of us Ree is probably the most girly. She loves her flaming red hair, a bit more shocking then the Weasleys, and always had it done just right. She was always there to watch our quidditch games but that's as far as her involvement in Quidditch goes. As her red head bobbed out of sight Wood began to speak.

"Ok team this year we have to win so we'll have practices Monday to Friday nights and extra morning practices in the morning on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."

Ok…Ok… wait what!?! "SATURDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MORNING!!!!!!!!?????????" I screamed a tad to loud. Heads turned my way for the second time this morning and McGonagall gave me a stern look while Dumbledore looked as if he were trying not to laugh. Either that or he just found out he had found hippogriff dung in his breakfast. Probably not the latter.

"Miss Bell if you would please keep your voice down", Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Bell. Saturday bright and early", Wood answered in a much quieter voice then my own.

"No, no, no and NO! You take my extra hours on weekdays, you take my time with my boyfriend at meals, you take my homework time in the afternoon, you are not taking my weekends!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Though I think Katie's exaggerating a bit I agree, please let us have our Saturday mornings, why don't we have practice in the afternoon instead", said Angelina.

Wood agreed but grudgingly. I mean he had no choice. No one wanted to be woken up on the one day they could completely slack off. So I got my way, at least something was going my way this morning.

* * * * * * * 

Ummm this parts a little longer im so sry about the first one I wanted to make it longer but well it was late so ya. 

♥thanks to all my reviewers (even tho I  only hav 3 I so proud) u guys mean so much to me. When I got my first one I ran through my house screaming until my family told me to shut upL w/e anyways I luv u all so much plz keep reviewing and stuff. O I need a annoying nickname that oliver can call Katie that annoys her. Just send it in ur review or email me at spiritcouger@hotail.com

*HUGS AND KISSES*


	3. Mixes, Defenses, Suprises

Mixes, Defenses, and Suprises

Disclaimer: I own nohing. *Bowing down to jk rowling* master master hihihihihihihi. 

A/N Anyways umm this is chp3 and I hope to have a least 2500 words in it but who knows. I'm kinda a slow typer. So any nicknames ppl plz help me I need some annoying ones. Ok here I go. O and by the way this story goes from katies six year until she marries wood I think bu seventh year will be very short. Ok lets get crackin hihihihihi : ) o by the way I know I have the ages all messed up and I'm sry so ill just clear some things up. In my story Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and Katie are all in six year while Harry is in 3 year and Wood is in 7th. Ok? O and if any words look like there missing a t its because my t is broken because of stupid cat hair *Shakes fist at cat and cat gives evil glare kinda creepy* ya so I have to bang down on it every time anyways. Ta for now. Enjoy the Chappy!

After we had convinced Wood to change the time of Saturday practice I saw Matt get up from his table. I excused my self from my friends saying I'd meet them in potions and went to meet Matt.

"So how was your chat with your oh so kind Captain? Was it just me or did I hear something about umm Saturday morning", Matt said in a mocking tone as I fell into step beside him.

I gave him a glare and answered, "He wanted to have practice on a Saturday morning I mean no way! I need sleep. Does he want me to fall off my broom? I mean I need to sleep (A/N I know shes repeating but shes having a hissy fit hiihihih). I don't want to practice on Saturday at all and now I have to. I need my-"

"Sleep", Matt finished for me. "Katie don't worry you'll be fine you're an amazing chaser. I'm scared of playing you. You being a bit sleep deprived might even up the odds and give us poor lowly standard chasers a chance". I wanted to be mad still I truly did but it's very hard to be pissed off when the hottest guy at Hogwarts (in my opinion) was giving you his best smile. So I gave him a punch in the arm and ran off ahead of him. Matt chased me down the halls knocking people out of the way as he ran. When he caught me he spun me around till I looked up at his face (his 6 2' easily beats my small 5 4'). He put his arms around me and lowered his face down for a kiss. His lips were so soft and I kissed him back gently till I heard giggles from behind me. I broke away to see Angelina, Alicia, Ree, Fred and George. Angelina and Alicia were covering their mouths so I guessed they were the gigglers.

"So who had 30 seconds till they noticed us", said Fred in his regular joking manner.

"Oh shut it Fred. It took you at least 2 minutes to notice us when you and Angelina were snogging at the end of year dance", I retaliated. "Oh and we weren't just giggling we were yelling your names". Everyone broke out laughing at that and Angelina's face went slightly pink but Fred wasn't fazed.

"Well Angelina is and excellent kisser if I do say so myself", Fred said in a joking manner. Angelina gave him a mock slap.

"It was supposed to be a secret but now that everyone knows I invite you all to our marriage", Angelina joked.

"What!! How dare you steal my girl! My own brother", George continued.

"Well you know we could just share her", Fred said throwing his arm around Angelina.

"Jolly idea mate but I prefer Alicia. She kisses better", George responded copying Fred's ar m movement.

"Hey! I don't remember kissing you," Alicia said giggling even harder now.

"Let help you", George said giving her a quick but tender kiss on her lips. "Caramel lip gloss right?" George asked licking his lips.

"Yep", Alicia said trying to slap him but missing.

"Hey did I miss anything?" Lee, another one of our friends and 6th year Gryffindor and Ree's steady since 5th year, asked

"Nothing really hon, just Fred and Angelina are getting married and Alicia's wearing Caramel lipstick according to George", Ree answered giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ummm you guys sorry to interrupt today's addition of "The Young and the Magical" but we need to get to class", I said in a teasing manner.

"Katie I've got Charms on the 3rd floor. I've got to get there or I'll get a detention and miss spending time with you", Matt said sounding as if he would rather Quidditch was disbanded then miss time with her. He's so sweet I thought as I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on you guys lets get down to the dungeons", I said leading the way.

* * * 

There are just some people in the world that just hate everyone they see. Some are born that way and some have events in there lives that shape them to be like that. I think Snape fall's into the latter category. According to some he had a real hard time at Hogwarts and later became a death eater but then changing sides before the downfall of You-Know-Who. Anyways whatever the reason he hates all students except for the ones in his home house. Anyways in his pre-NEWT class he only agrees to take people who receive O's in potions. For some reason beyond his and our understanding Fred and George seem to be geniuses in potions. Maybe because they need it for all the joke shop stuff they make or maybe there geniuses. For whatever reasons whatever potion Snape throws at them they manage to make it faultlessly. Anyways with there help we all managed to get O's in potions so much to Snape's dislike we're all in his pre-NEWT class. Anyways, today as we entered the class we found that 8 of the 10 Slytherins who were in potions last year were there. For some reason even Flint who was abysmal (A/N hihihi I luv that word) at potions had managed to be accepted into Snape's class. 

"Class, settle down. Five points for being late Gryffindor", Snape said in a nasty voice. 

"Ummm sir, class hasn't started yet", Lee stated. As we all looked at the clock we noticed he was right. We still had 5 minutes.

"Another 5 points, I decide when my classes start Mr. Johnson (A/N is it Lee Johnson I dunno).

Lee looked like he was going to say something else but Ree silence him with a kick in the back and I heard her whisper something along the lines of trouble and first day. He quieted but still had a look of defiance on his face. We all took our seats and looked towards the front of class, where Snape was, quills and pepers waiting.

"Class today will be a practical lesson", Snape paused waiting for the scuffle of quills and papers being put away to subside. "We will be making the draught of peace. This is of course a very basic potion that I would expect an average 4th year to make flawlessly. We will be working in pairs today and each person is expected to do their part."

I met Ree's eyes and wrote on my paper, _Partners? _She took a quick glance at the paper and wrote something down. As she was passing it back to me a pale looking hand reached out and snatched the paper. I turned and saw Snape reading the paper his lips slowly curling up.

"Well Bell since choosing seems more important than what I have to say allow me to make that *strenuous * decision for you. Class thanks to Miss Bell and Miss Ronton inability to concentrate-" I heard snickers from the Slytherin's side "- I will be choosing partners". The snickers from the Slyherins stopped.

"Now When I call out your names choose a cauldron and start working", Snape said. "You have till the end of the class to complete this potion. Now here are the partners, Spinnet and Weasley(George)". I bet George was happy it was obvious to everyone but 'Licia that George fancied her.

"Johnson and Weasley(Fred)". It seemed like both Weasleys would be happy. Though they never went steady it obvious that Angelina and Fred liked each other. They went on Hogsmeage (A/N I don't have the book with me so plz excuse me for spelling mistakes) trips together and went to the 5th year and up balls and had the occasional snog. I think that Fred was afraid of commitment, but then so was Angelina.

"Thomas and Ronton". God was Snape trying to punish everyone but me. All that was left were Slytherins. All I could hope was that it wouldn't be Marcus Fl-.

"Bell and Flint". NOOOOOOOOOOO!! God I hated Flint! Why me? Why does Snape hate me so much? Slowly I gathered my ingredients and walked over to a free cauldron and began to work as Snape finished calling off the names.

When Flint came over to the cauldron I said in a calm voice, " Lets just not talk and just get this done okay?". Not waiting for him to answer I begun to read step one. As the class continued everything worked out quite well. Flint and I went through the steps never saying a word and because we were the only people who were put with someone we hate and didn't have the distraction of talking we were finished first. After I had placed the container filled with a sample of our potion I sat down on a chair beside our cauldron, my muscles starting to feel the strain of quidditch that morning. I knew I should have practiced more this summer but their aren't many quidditch pitches in downtown London.

"Your not bad at potions Bell", Marcus spit out. Having known Marcus since first year I knew there was a insult coming. "For a Mudblood that is", he finished.

Normally hearing the word Mudblood from someone like Flint didn't bother me. I mean I expected it from him. But for some reason, maybe it was loss of sleep or having Wood yell at me that, I cracked. Before I knew what was happening I had my wand in my hand and was shouting "BATONAGEY"(Bat Bogy charm). Flint was thrown across the room from the rage knocked into that spell and when he stood up is entire face was covered with bat wings. The entire Gryffindor side erupted in laughter and one look at Flint and I had to join them.

"Bell!'" Snape roared. It knocked the laughter right out of me. "Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor".

The Gryffindors began to object. They thought that Flint should get in trouble for calling me a Mudblood but I silenced them all with glare that read SHUT UP! It had always been that way. No one ever go in trouble for calling me a Mudblood while I was in Snape's class. 

"She purposely sabotaged our Quidditch player", yelled William Bonetion, one of the Slytherins. Before Snape or anyone could do anything he had his wand out and yelled "STUPEFY".

As the read spell hit my shoulder the world erupted with fireworks before everything was black.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself in the hospital wing. Beside my bed Mme. Pomfrey was bustling around checking on her patients while humming a song under her breath. I gave a quiet cough and she turned my way.

"So good to see you up my dear", she said in a compassionate voice. "I'll have you know the one who did this has a weeks worth of detention and lost 30 points for it. Despicable, attacking someone from behind", as she said these words her voice got darker and more menacing.

"Umm could I go to class now? I don't want to have to much to catch up on", I said in a careful voice, knowing Mme. Pomfrey was famous for keeping students for longer then they needed. Luckily today she was feeling generous and agreed to let me go telling me I should be heading to my class that was right after lunch. I thanked her, grabbed my book bag and began my walk to Arithmancy. 

I arrived at the classroom door a couple minutes late. I slowly opened the door and stepped in trying to be as quiet as I could.

"Ahh Miss Bell so good to see you up. I was informed of your ordeal this morning", Professor Victor said in a sympathetic manner. "Take a seat, and do not worry about your tardiness. I was just explaining to the class how we combined the 6th and 7th year classes this year due to the lack of students."

I guess a lot of people agreed with Angelina that this class was boring. I took the last empty seat and looked up to see who I was sharing a desk with and saw the familiar hazel eyes staring back at me.

"Fancy seeing you here Bell", Wood said in a mocking tone. I started to pack up my stuff to change seats when I remembered this was the only seat left. Oh bloody hell, I thought to myself why me. "I see you recovered from your accident this morning so I expect to see you at practice this afternoon *on time*", he finished.

"God all you care about is Quidditch. Does it even matter to you that I was attacked. Oh I forgot of course it doesn't. As long as I can still fly a broom and catch a quaffle you don't care what happens to me!!!" I hissed back.

"Katie, of course I care what happens to you", he touched my hand in a reassuring way and turned back to listen to Professor Viktor's lecture on Character and Heart numbers.

That was weird, I thought to myself. Not only did Wood call me by my first name but he actually sounded like he cared. Was I wrong? Did Wood actually care about something other then quidditch? This is awfully eerie! But maybe just maybe he did care…

* * *

A/N Ok that's the end to another chappie Im so proud☺! Anyways thanks to my reviewers Panda, Cho look alike, Raine, and kat! U guyz are the greatest plz keep reviewing and stuff o and cho thanks for the name I think im going to use Kelly thanks so much. O and about this little ♥Moment♥ between Oliver and Katie don't think romance is coming any time soon I like having them fight its more fun.

In next chap (which should be out by mon.) there will be

-prank on slytherlyn in retaliation to attack on Katie

-Quidditch practice

-katie and oliver have detention together oooooooo do I see luv♥ hihihi nope none just arguing and a broken trophy

O if u have any ideas at all plz feel free to send them in with reviews or email me at spiritcouger@hotmail.com

♥HUGS AND KISSES♥


	4. Katie Kell

Katie Kell

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this for every chapter. Anyways I own nothing except Ree and my bad spelling hihihihihi.

A/N Omg it's chapter for *gasps* im having so much fun with this fic! I might not have chapters out so often now because im redoing my kitchen bathroom and backroom without my mom knowing (think while u were out but with amateurs) and then I have football and soccer and piano and diving and the fact that I can't spell hihihi. Ok I am probably boring you right now or u just skipped this and went directly to the fic. If u did I congratulate u bcauz u are smart! For the people who did read this its just a whole bunch of mindless jabber (hihihi funny word) *sees angry ppl thru comp screen who just want to read fic* ok ill shut up now! Enjoy the Chappie!!

Wood didn't say anything else for the rest of the class. He paid close attention to Professor Viktor's lecture and I didn't see him glance my way once. As soon as the bell went he dashed off to who knows where. I sighed and gathered up my books and slowly made my way to Defence against the dark arts wondering who would be are teacher this year. For some reason for the past two years the professors teaching DATDA always seemed to only last a year. I hoped this year that not only would we have a professor who knew there stuff but someone who would last a bit longer.

"Oi Katie!" 

I turned and saw Angelina running down the hall closely followed by Alicia, Ree, Fred, George and Lee (A/N Ppl thanks for correcting me on this I now know its Lee JORDON hihihi go me). I smiled at them and waved. When they finally caught up to me I was almost knocked off my feet by Alicia's sweeping hug.

"OMG are you okay? I was so worried!" Alicia said, her head buried in my shoulder. If you hadn't guessed Alicia is very emotional. She's the type that cried when Bambi's mother died.

"Bloody hell I'll kill that Slytherin", Angelina declared. Angelina is really too protective of us. I remember in 1st Marcus Flint made me cry when he called me a Mudblood she knocked him out for 3 days. No one ever figured out how she did it.

"Umm 'Licia I'm fine but I need to breathe", I squeaked. She was squeezing a bit to hard for comfort.

"Don't worry about revenge we already have a prank planned, but for now we better head off to DATDA. Wouldn't want to get in trouble on the first day," George said steering us off to the DATDA classroom on the 4th floor landing.

When we arrived we entered the class to find no one but the other Gryffindors sitting in the desks, chatting amongst themselves. We sat down in a empty group of desks closer to the back. If this professor was as bad as Lockhart then we wanted to be able to talk without getting in trouble. Then again if this professor was like Lockhart he probably wouldn't notice anything else but himself and his smile.

"Class please take your seats", said a voice coming from the doorway. Heads turned and standing in the doorway was a tall man. His robes were ragged and his sandy brown hair was limp yet his blue grey eyes shown with intelligence and fire. "You may put your books away today will be a practical lesson. Oh by the way my name is Professor Lupin. Now follow me".

Everyone grabbed their wands and followed Professor Lupin out the door not knowing what to make of this ragged man. Me, I thought he would probably be a improvement over Lockhart, because if he cared so much of his appearance he'd have nicer robes. He didn't wear a turban so he couldn't have Lord Voldemort on the back of his head. I brought my attention to where we were going. It seemed that Lupin was leading us outside to a site where a bunch of tree stumps were placed.

"Now class if I could have your attention", Lupin began. "Today we will learn the Reducto charm which will render a solid object to dust if it is performed right. Now your gamekeeper was nice enough to set out these stumps so that I don't get in trouble with Mr. Filch for breaking objects". He said this with a crinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Now the incantation for this spell is _Reducto_. As you say this your wand does a V-shape then a flick. Now everyone do it with me."

"_Reducto_", we all chanted.

"Very good", Lupin praised. "Now lets try it on a real object. Ahh, Miss Bell would you please oblige us. Just point your wand in the general area of one of the stumps and do as we practiced. I find it also help if I'm a bit angry when I do the spell so try to think of something that angers you".

I gulped and strode up to the front of the class. This Professor Lupin seemed to be pretty good at this Defense stuff and I didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him. I pointed my wand, thought of Flint's constant insults and chanted "REDUCTO". For some reason as I chanted the spell I channeled more anger then I ever had in my life. It felt as if something was happening that would enrage me that I didn't know about was happening. To my surprise not only did one of the stumps explode but five. I was stunned. Sure I had never been bad at spells but this is by far the most powerful reaction I've ever had.

"Well Miss Bell it seems you have a lot of anger you need to let out", Lupin said in a cheerful tone. "But I would appreciate it if you left some stumps for the rest of the class. Oh, 20 points to Gryffindor for your achievement."

"Umm thanks", I squeaked out when I could finally speak calmly, without allowing my rage to speak for me. Ok Katie, you need to calm down just breathe 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. When I had finished counting I felt calm but I was still wondering where that wrath had came from.

We spent the rest of the class practicing on the stumps and besides me only Alicia and another girl who shares our dorm with us, Melanie. By the end of the class Lupin had rewarded us 50 points at least. We all left the classroom in a lighter mood. Even I had forgotten the weird feeling I had. As we were walking back to our dorn to grab our brooms Fred and George were teasing me about the "Stump incident" as they were calling it, while Lee was making the occasional comments.

"Ooo, people watch out", Fred exclaimed.

"It's our own superhero", George continued.

"Brave Bell, or maybe Beating Bell", Fred listed.

"I personally like Kicking Katie myself", Lee stated.

"Oh shut it you three, you're just jealous that Katie did it better then you did", said Alicia. Alicia having known me since the day I came to Hogwarts could tell that my temper was rising to the surface.

"No we like it this way so much more", Fred pointed out as we came to the Fat Lady's portrait. "This way, instead of us teaching you potions you'll have Katie teaching you DATDA".

We all chanted the password and went to put our books away and try and get some homework done in the 15 minutes we had before practice. Well at least Alicia, Angelina, and I were doing homework. I had no idea what the twins were doing, but then who ever did.

As I settled down in my favourite armchair in the far corner of the room, beside one of the vast clear stained glass window. As I was about and inch into my potions essay (When is the use of the draught of peace needed?) when I heard a tapping noise coming from the window. I looked up from my essay and saw Tamo, my brother's owl outside the window tapping furiously as its little wings beat as fast as they could. Realizing it must be very windy out I quickly reached out and opened the window and Tamo hurried in. He dropped a letter on my lap and sat affectionately on my shoulder waiting for a reply. I slowly opened the letter, careful not to rip the paper of any words from my one and favourite brother.

_Dear Katie Kell_

_Do you remember that nickname? It used to annoy you so much and I always loved seeing _

_that__ red look on your face when you were about to kill me. I don't know if you remember but_

_I used to call you that name because you were obsessed with Kelly dolls, not Barbies. I hope_

_ you are keeping that temper in check at Hogwarts and not giving Dumbledore or your teachers _

_a__ hard time. Knowing your friends, that is probably very doubtful._

_Anyways I love working with Puddlemore United. They're and amazing team and I'm happy to be_

_playing__ with them this year. It's hard though this being my first year out of Hogwarts. I miss the big_

_old__ castle! I better go._

_All my love,_

_Nathaniel Bell_

I was smiling at the memory of the nickname Katie Kell when I felt the letter from my brother ripped out from under my arm. I turned around ready to scream at Fred and George. But instead behind me was none other then Oliver Wood.

"Hmmm Katie Kell", Wood muttered loudly so I could hear him. "That has a certain ring to it. Oh and what's this about you and Kelly dolls. Personally I thought you were more of a Skipper type but hey Kelly fits to". Wood's face held that malicious grin that I hated soooo much. It was like a hihihihi I know something you know to and I'm going to bug you about it.

"Wood, give me back that paper or else I swear to god you'll regret ever, ever reading the words Katie Kell", I hissed furiously.

"Oi Oliver", George yelled. "Just last period she blasted 5 tree stumps with a single reducto charm". Oliver's smile faded just a bit but then his look of arrogance and confidence reappeared.

"She might be able to spell me but the question is can you catch me? What do you think *Katie Kell*?" he asked in a smug voice.

"ARRG IM GOING TO KILL YOU WOOD!"

Wood took of at a run and circled around the common room, weaving in and out of people and I was close on his tail. When he looked back and noticed this he jump through the portrait hole just as to people entered. About to chase after him I realized that with him Wood was carrying his broom. This could only mean that he was heading down to the quidditch pitch. Knowing I couldn't catch him without my broom I ran to grab it from my chest in my dormitory. As I was leaving I heard Fred's voice coming from the common room.

"Make sure he can still fly, we need him for keeper".

Shaking my head I ran after Wood.

* * *

 I arrived at the quidditch pitch, Wood was flying around on his broom holding the paper in his right hand which grasped the broom at the same time. When he saw me he came to a stop and yelled "If this paper means so much to you come and get it".

I jumped on my broom and chased after Wood, speeding off with the confronting thoughts of cursing him once I got that letter safely away from him. We had been flying for a couple minutes and I was right on his tail. Soon I was pulling up beside him. Wood seeing me gave me a smug smile and let my precious letter drop. Giving him a glare I was about to dive for it when I heard a amplified voice sound through the stadium.

"Miss Bell, if I may have a word", Dumbledore asked politely, his vice unnaturally loud. 

I turned and saw Mcgonagall standing beside Dumbledore. Knowing it must be serious I quickly landed and dismounted my broom. I was about to leave with them when I remembered why I had come out to the pitch. I quickly raced across the hard ground to grab the letter, undamaged from its rough afternoon.

Turning I raced after Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. I didn't turn to look at Wood, therefore missing his concerned look.

* * * 

When we had finally arrived at Dumbledore's office I asked Dumbledore as politely as I could, "Umm sir why am I here?"

"I think you should sit down for this Miss Bell". When I sat Dumbledore continued gently, "Last night there was an attack on the Ministry. Some old death eaters attack the ministry and left a dozen dead."

Why does this concern me, I thought. My family are all muggles they don't work in the Ministry. Wait, no it can't be true. "No… not Nathaniel no say it's not true."

"I'm sorry Miss Bell, your brother fought bravely and was killed just as the battle came to an end", Dumbledore said compassionately.

"You're lying", I yelled. "Please for bloody hell's sake say your lying".

"You have my deepest sympathies but it's true I'm afraid", Dumbledore said.

"Sympathy", I spat. "I don't want your sympathy, you're supposed to protect the innocent. I hate you."

With that I turned and ran out of the office. I tore down the halls not even remembering that I had my brothers letter till I heard Flint's malicious voice from behind me.

"Drop something Bell", he said venomously.

"Give it back now Flint", I said my rage and sadness taking over my voice.

"He got him didn't he", he stated. It was not a question. "It won't stop there, one day all you mudblood filth will be eliminated from our world." And with that he ripped up my letter and ran down the corridor.

Gathering up the small pieces of my letter I began to sob. This was all I had left of my brother. A couple ripped of pieces of paper, memories and tears.

So wat did ya think. It took me so long im sry but there arnt enough hours in the day!! Anyways thanks to reviewers I luv u all and ur praise inspires me plz keep reviewing o and the prank will be in the chap after next. O and Matt gets evil soon o and then detention will be later to. I want to give Katie time to grieve. O doesn't everyone want to kill Flint I do hihihi ok I g2g b4 my mom kills me and then no more chappies!

♥HUGS AND KISSES♥  


	5. Detentions and French Maids

Author's note O guess wat? Today my football team played this other school and we beat them and then they were really mad at us! I was afraid they were going to kill me and then I couldn't finish my fic. Anyways first I mean second of all I'd like to say I'm sorry for all my spelling mistakes. I've never been good at spelling and even spell check help that's how bad I am. O and by the way hihihihi is my silly laugh hihihi oops there I go again. Ya I'm kinda weird. Ok im sorry about the sad part but it will all tie in eventually you will all see into my weird twisted mind muwhahaha(that's an evil laugh). Ok on with the chappi!

I didn't remember running out onto the grounds. I didn't remember pushing off the ground and into the air. All I could think about was how my caring, loving, brother was gone. Not just away for a while but truly gone, never coming back.  The tears I so badly wanted to spill refused to leave my eyes. My eyes made a wall refusing to let me release the pain. When I had enough control to open my eyes I found myself high above the Forbidden Forest, just south of Hogwarts. I took a deep breath to calm my thoughts and turned, speeding back off to Hogwarts.

When I reached the edge of the forest I landed and swung my broom over my shoulder. What had my brother told me two weeks back when he had visited? Something about dark forces or something…

*Flashback*

_My brother stood still, his pale hand atop the mantle. When he had asked to see me alone I thought he just wanted to talk about Hogwarts without having my parents feeling left out. Now I saw it was far more serious.___

__

_"Katie Kell," he began. "The dark is rising again and it will stronger before it diminishes. Some will die in the fight but all that matters is that the dark** will** diminish. Be strong Katie Kell. Fight against the dark and never let it embrace you. Be brave and live, remember always live". ___

__

_I gave him a questioning look and he gave me a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry,"  he said. "I'm rattling on. Com, tell me of Quidditch. Is that crazy captain Wood still there?"___

__

*End Flashback*

He's right, I thought. I'm given the gift of life so I should use it. And the dark will diminish. I'll see to it.

As I walked back up to the castle, a look of fierce determination on my face, I realized I didn't want people to know. I didn't want their sympathetic looks or piteous glares. My mind made up, I ran back to Dumbledore's office.

*  * * 

I ran through the entrance, shouting the password (Fizzing Whizbee's), and up to Dumbledore's office. As I entered, I found he was sitting in an armchair near the fire reading a book.

"Umm- Professor," I stammered; the embarrassment of earlier was still there. 

"Ahh, Miss Bell, how are you," Dumbledore asked, looking up from his book.

"Umm better, I guess," I answered.

"That's good dear," Dumbledore said in a gentle voice.

"I have something to ask you," I began. "Could we keep the-the d-d-death of my br-r-other a secret?"

"If you wish, Miss Bell. It is of course completely up to you. Just remember I had to inform your professors and I would recommend that you speak to some of your close friends."

"Thank you sir," I said my voice filled with relief. As I turned to leave I heard Dumbledore's voice from behind me.

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you so much more, well, calmer," Dumbledore asked. "What I mean is most people in your situation would be tremendously upset."

Knowing Dumbledore deserved an explanation I tried to explain, "Well, after I ran out your office I ran into Ma- a student." Not wanting to rat on Flint I continued, ignoring Dumbledore's questioning look. "Well, this student upset me, so I went for a broom ride over the Forbidden Forest. I know I'm not allowed but I needed some time to think". Seeing Dumbledore's nod of approval I continued. "And then all of a sudden I remembered something my brother had said to me before I came back to Hogwarts. He spoke of the dark force rising and diminishing and how I had to continue to live. Then I thought it was silly but now I understand. He knew didn't he? That he was going to die, I mean. I mean, my brother is just a Quidditch player, what would he be doing at the Ministry?" I stopped, waiting for Dumbledore to answer.

"Yes Katie, may I call you that?" I nodded and he continued. "I do believe your brother on some levels knew that his life was coming to an end. I believe that he went to the Ministry knowing he would die. As far as I know he had no true reason for being there. But I do know that without your brother the Ministry would have lost probably close to a hundred workers. Nathaniel alerted the Aurors and even fought against the Death Eaters, taking down at least 10 of them. Oh, by the way, they are awarding your brother the Order of Merlin, Second class for his heroics. I will of course tell them to keep it hushed up and out of the papers to honour your wishes of secrecy."

"Thank you Professor," I said. "I'd better go, if you don't mind".

"Of course my dear," he answered. "Remember though, if you ever need to talk, I'll be here."

With that I turned and ran out the door. Thank God, I thought to myself. Now I just have to keep my composure and I'll be just fine. I have to be strong… must be strong. Swallowing the lump in my throat I walked towards the common room.

As I was nearing the common room I saw Professor McGonagall walking down the hall. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, remembering that she had seen my show earlier that day.

"Miss Bell," she called. "Professor Dumbledore discussed your choice with me and I promise no one will know of this tragic event. Just remember we at Hogwarts will always be here for you," McGonagall said gently.

"Umm thanks, Professor Dumbledore said the same thing to me," I replied.

"I would expect no less from him. Oh, I am here to inform you of your detention tonight. I wished to dismiss it but Professor Snape overrode me," McGonagall said in a hostile tone. "He said you deserved to serve out your punishment no matter what your situation. You will meet Mr. Filch at the trophy room tonight at 8 o'clock. You have my greatest sympathies Miss Bell. You have become a very special student to this school and to me." McGonagall looked as if she was contemplating something then bent down and gave me a quick hug before continuing off down the hallway.

Wow. I was shocked. I had never seen McGonagall display any emotion towards a student. I entered the common room happy to find it deserted. Guessing everyone was at dinner I headed up to my dormitory.

As I lay down on my bed I felt a lump in my pocket. Carefully I took the remainder of my letter from my brother out of my pocket. Slowly, feeling the tears in the corner of my eyes, I arranged the letter. I had always loved puzzles as a kid. My brother used to help me do the ones that were too hard for me. He had always said he would always be there to put the last piece in place. "You lied to me Nat, you lied. Why did you make a promise you can't keep?" I asked myself quietly as I fitted the last piece to the letter.

"What promise?" a voice asked from behind me. 

I turned quickly and saw Ree's worried eyes searching my face. I quickly tried to think up a lie but all of a sudden the truth came spilling out. "M-m-my b-rother is g-one," I stuttered before bursting into tears.

I felt Ree's warm arms curl around me and I turned into her shoulder and spilt the tears I wanted to let go since I heard of my brother's death. Ree whispered comforting words to me and rocked me back and forth slowly. I had not felt so safe and loved since my brother comforted me after Flint had called me a mudblood and cursed me causing a cut to appear on my cheeks. It had also helped that Nat had punched Flint so hard it broke his nose but that's beside the point. Ree sat with me for what seemed like a century, as my sobs became tears and eventually even my tears stopped. Ree cradled my face with her hands, holding it away from her shoulder. 

"Better?" she asked tenderly. 

"Yes thanks", I sniffed.

"What are friends for if not a giant hankerchief," Ree joked. 

I smiled for the first time all day. "Umm Ree", I began softly. "If you don't mind I'd like to keep this a secret from everyone. I really don't want sympathy, it just makes things worse".

"Of course I don't mind. I'll never tell anyone, I swear."

"Thanks", I said throwing my arms around Ree.

"Right now you have a bigger problem to worry about then people finding out your secret," Ree stated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Figuring out an excuse to tell Wood for missing practice," Ree announced.

"Bloody Hell."

* * *

I managed to avoid Wood for the next couple hours by hiding up in the dormitory. Ree kept me company and we girl talked the entire time. Around 8 o'clock I got up to leave for my detention and Ree followed saying she had to meet Lee somewhere. As we walked down the winding staircase, I teased her about her and Lee.

"You know you could get sick from snogging too long," I informed her in a devious voice.

"Ahh so that's why you're always sick," Ree replied.

I punched her in the shoulder and ran out into the common room. Just as I burst through the entrance stumbling loudly I remembered I was trying to avoid being seen by Wood. I searched the common room for him and I realized he wasn't there. Phew, I thought. How bloody lucky am I? Quietly, as to not attract more attention I headed off to my detention.

When I arrived at the trophy room I was already 5 minutes late. "Sorry I'm late sir," I said out of breath from running down the corridors. 

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Bell,"Filch spat maliciously. "Time is money, or in your case points." Filch chuckled at his little joke. "Now you and Mr. Wood-" For the first time since I entered the room I looked around. There leaning against a trophy shelf was Wood with his smug smile on his face. Damn, I thought. I go through all this trouble to avoid him and here he is. That must be why he wasn't in the common room. Taking my gaze off Wood I turned back to Filch who was almost finished his lecture. "-see my face on these trophies got it? Oh and no funny stuff. You menaces have such one track mind these days". With that Filch left the room.

"Well Katie Kell", Wood said, taking his arm off the trophy case and walking over to me. "Looks like you and your boyfriend had a busy afternoon. I mean your lips must hurt if you missed all of practice. Sure you don't need some ice?"

I took all my self control to not deck him for calling me Katie Kell. That was my brother's nickname for me and he doesn't deserve to say it. "First of all Wood," I said trying to keep my voice steady. "Never call me that again or you'll be missing the next few practices. And second of all I was with Dumbledore not Matt."

"That's bollocks Bell and you know it. I saw you walking up from the Forbidden Forest. Were you meeting Dumbledore there?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"It's none of your business where I meet Dumbledore so sod off". With that I grabbed a rag and began to shine the trophy case. But it seemed Wood wasn't going to let up.

"Oh and what name? Do you mean Katie Kell, Katie Kell?" he mocked. "And it is my business if you miss practice." I just ignored him and continued to shine the trophies. "Oh giving me the silent treatment Katie Kell? How mature. What are you going to say now? I know you are but what am I?" Wood continued but I ignored him and kept scrubbing. After awhile I just blocked his voice out and concentrated on cleaning the trophies until I reached the Quidditch cup from my fourth year. That year Harry was unable to play and we lost the match to Ravenclaw. On the trophy it read: 

**_Quidditch_****_ Champions: Ravenclaw_****__**

_Captain Nathaniel Bell (Chaser)_

_Roger Davies (Chaser), Natalie Poman (Chaser), Jean White (Beater), ___

_Celia May (Beater), Serine Bothith (Keeper), Jacinta Huronta (Seeker)___

Nathaniel had bugged me for weeks about winning. I specifically remember me hitting him in the head with my broom one day. I kept on telling him we played without a Seeker but he refused to listen. I guess he was glad he had stolen the cup from Slytherin. I felt the tears rise to my eyes and I took a couple deep breaths, blinking them away quickly before Wood saw them. I wasn't fast enough.

"Oi Katie Kell, what's wrong with you now, is my bullying hurting ickle Katiekins feelings," Wood said in a mocking voice.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!!" I screamed. My hand moved to grab my wand but instead I hit a small academic trophy. It fell to the ground and shattered, awakening me from my rage. I froze, staring at the shattered trophy. I calmed myself and finally looked up at Wood face. What I saw did not comfort me. He was wearing the face he wore right before he was about to ask a question he wouldn't give up on until he had the answer. Knowing I definitely would not, could not answer I turned and fled the room.

* * *

Why is my face wet? I opened my eyes to my dormitory and looked around. Alicia and Angelina were getting ready and Ree must be taking a shower. Slowly lying back down I remembered the events of the day before. I remembered Dumbledore's office, talking to Ree, yelling at Wood, fleeing the trophy room, wandering around aimlessly the castle avoiding the Prefects and Filch. I wish it were a dream. Why can't it just be a nightmare? Why can't I just pinch myself and everything will go back to normal? 

"Come on Katie, get up. You're going to want to be on time for breakfast", Alicia said in a mysterious tone. 

Groaning, I slowly rose from my bed.

* * *

A shower, an outfit change and a lip gloss apply later I was entering the great hall with my friends. Turning, we all walked over to our normal spot at the Gryffindor table. Looking over at the Ravenclaw table I notice Matt wasn't up yet. Sighing, I sat down across from Fred and George who were shoveling food in there mouths like this was their last meal. "Umm guys, you don't want to choke. We still have a whole half hour before class anyways,"I stated.

"Oh we're not hurrying for class, we've got more important things to do." With that Fred and George left the table. I looked around searching my friend's eyes for a sign of what Fred and George were doing but they all had suddenly become very interested in the tablecloth's design. Sighing I reached over to grab some syrup when I heard a loud crack. Turning around I saw that most of the boys at the Slytherin table were now wearing French maid costumes and were dusting everything in site while singing in very off tune voices: I'm so stupid. I need cupid. Cause I'm so dumb. Look at my bum. Then I did something I never expected to do again. I laughed. Through the laughter I heard McGonagall's voice.

"Weasleys! Jordan! My office NOW!"

Ok I know bad chappie!no, its not! It took so long and it sucks. Anywho thanks to all my reviewers u guys are the best. Oh and I'd like to say hopefully now there will be less spelling mistakes because I have a editor! Put you hands together for Ciela Night*applause*. Anyways everyone whose read the dark jewels trilogy should read her story! It's called the unexpected. Anyways o ya if anyone took offence of the hair comments I'm dreadfully sorry *gets on knees and begs for 4givesness*. I know blondes aren't stupid because I am blonde, well sort of (dirty blonde). And I know not all red heads have hot tempers though most of the ones ive met have, just kiddin stace. Anyways plz review any ideas are welcome. Next chapter should be out by Wednesday. 

♥HUGS AND KISSES♥


	6. Life goes on

A/N Ok First of all I'd like to THANKS to all my reviewers! I luv all u guyz so much! Anyways if in the last chapter u read anything that was in between that was from my beta. I forgot to take some of it out so plz excuse me. Anyways I won't keep blabbering cauz ur probably not reading this so I could say whatever I want hmnmm like I hate reviewers muwhahaha! Ok just forget that it was a lie I swear *puppy dog face*! Anyways on with the chappie. O and im very sorry if ppl don't like my hihihi but hey its my story no offense.

****

**Life Goes On**

** **

The next few weeks past by in a blur. I decided not to tell Matt about my brother because I preferred not to be reminded of it. Sadly, almost everything reminded me of Nathaniel; the food, the teachers, the work etc. I just couldn't get him out of my head. Luckily I had Ree there to see me through it all. She was always there for me to cry on, at 3 am in the morning because of a bad dream, or during her free time when I found an old picture. With Ree's help I was able to slowly cope with my brother's death. Oliver was a constant bother and always knew how to fire up my rage. But sometimes I'd catch him staring at me out of the corner of his eye. In his eyes I did not see mockery or scorn, but something that actually seemed, well caring.

One morning, near the end of October we all awoke to find flashing orange and black flyers posted around the school. They read:

_Halloween Ball_

_After the Halloween feast on Friday, there_

_will__ be a dance for all the years. The dance_

_will__ take place from 7 to 11._

_Head Boy and Girl_

_Percy Weasley_

_ Penelope __Clearwater___

After reading the notice I ran to find Matt. I searched for a half hour before finding him in the back corner of the library, working on a paper for Ancient Runes. 

"Hi hon," I said, giving Matt a peck on the cheek. He mumbled a greeting and I continued. "Umm I just saw the notices on the wall, you know the ones about the Ball and I was wondering if we're going together."

"I don't know; do you have time to spend with your measly boyfriend?" Sarcasm dripped from Matt's voice and I was shocked. Sure I had been busy the past few weeks, but he never seemed to be around either.

"Umm of course I do, I love you Matt, you know that," I stated calmly. This was not the first time I had said that to him.

Matt sighed. "I know. I'm so sorry sweetie, it's just I barely see you anymore you know? Of course we're going to the ball together."

"Okay then, I better head off to Quidditch practice. Can I see you tonight?" 

"Sorry sweetie, I'm busy. Maybe tomorrow."

"Ok. I love you." I waited for him to say it back but all Matt muttered was a measly "good bye" before turning back to his paper. That was definitely weird. I mean, just a second ago Matt was complaining about how I never spent any time with him and now he was blowing me off. He probably just has homework I thought, trying to reassure myself as I ran up to my dormitory to get my broom.

* * * 

When I arrived at the girls change room, exactly on time, proving to Wood that I wasn't always late, Alicia and Angelina were both discussing the Ball.

"So who do you think you'll go with?" Angelina asked us both.

"I dunno…"

"O come off it 'Licia! We all know you've been crushing on George since he took his shirt off one practice," I guessed. Alicia blushed, and I knew I was right. I was happy my friend finally liked George. He had fancied her for years and never had the courage to ask her out. Now that she liked him I guessed they would be going steady in a month. 

"Well who wouldn't? I mean look at those abs. Plus he's hilarious and one of my best friends," Alicia swooned.

"Well, don't worry, I overheard him talking to Fred and Lee and he's planning on asking you tonight," Angelina said I could see she didn't want to give away George's secret but didn't want Alicia to actually accept another date. Alicia squealed with delight.

"Wait, who are you going with Angie?" I asked.

"Yea come on, do tell," Alicia exclaimed.

"Oi piss off the two of you."

"Come on Angie, do tell!" Alicia yelled.

"It can't be! It's Fred, isn't it?" Seeing Angelina's blush I knew my suspicions were true. "How didn't we know, I mean you two have been off and on forever."

"GIRLS GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW!!!"

"SHUT IT WOOD!!" I shouted back. Sighing, Alicia, Angelina and I finished changing and stalked out onto the pitch.

* * *

Five minutes into the practice and Wood was already getting on my nerves. While Fred, George and Harry practiced together; Angelina, Alicia and I worked with Wood. Every time I did something he would find something wrong with it.

"You're waiting too long," Wood said, right after I pulled out of a spectacular dive goal from the right. "If we had been playing a real game a Bludger could have hit you! Pay attention and stop daydreaming about your lover boy Miss Katie Kell.! 

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. The more I told Wood not to call me Katie Kell, the more often he did. It was easier to just keep quiet. I retrieved the Quaffle and continued practicing with Angie and Alicia. 

When practice was finished Angie, Alicia and I hit the showers. As soon as we were done we headed back to the castle to get started on our load of homework that was assigned.

"So Katie you're going with Matt? To the Ball I mean," Alicia said suddenly.

"Umm, yeah I think," I answered.

"What do you mean you think, isn't he your steady?" Angie asked bluntly.

"I don't know, he's been acting really weird lately," I said, thinking back to earlier today. 

"He's probably just worried you'll beat him at Quidditch," Angie said.

"Matt's not that shallow, you guys!" I exclaimed.

"Or maybe he's found another girl," Alicia suggested gently.

"Yeah right. I don't think so guys. I got to go the library," I said excusing myself. 

Matt is going out with me, I thought to myself on the way to the library. He wouldn't cheat on me, would he? I mean he loves me, doesn't he? Troubled by that thought I continued on to the library. 

* * *

The week passed by quickly and before I knew it Friday had arrived and my friends and I were heading down to Hogsmeade to pick out dress robes. Fred, George and Lee were accompanying us, but grudgingly. 

"GET UP BELL!!!!!!!!!!!" Angie screamed.

"Give me just five more minutes then I swear I'll get up," I promised.

"Sure that's what you said last time. If I remember correctly we missed half the day because you wouldn't get up after your 'five' minutes," Ree stated.

"Jeeze you're all out to get me, aren't you?" I said. I slowly got out of bed heading to the shower.

"How did you guess Katie? We've been planning your demise from lack of sleep for years," Alicia said sarcastically. 

"I knew I was too smart for you three," I said before shutting the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later we arrived in the common room to find the guys were already ready. Ree went over to Lee to give him a good morning kiss. Angie and Alicia did the same with Fred and George (after finding out that Alicia liked him, George asked her not only to go to the dance with him but to be his steady).

"What took you so long, Katie Kell?"

I turned around and saw Wood standing there with a smug look on his face. "What does it matter to you Wood?" I asked. It was a bit rude I know, but hey I told you already I am not a morning person.

"Oh girls, I forgot to tell you," Fred said. "I invited Oliver to come with us if you gals don't mind."

"Well, that's fine I guess," Ree said. And with that we all headed down to Hogsmeade.

* * * 

We spent the first hour shopping for dresses, since muggle dress was permitted at this dance. We shopped, we being the girls, the guys just followed around bored, and shopped but we couldn't find anything we liked. Finally we arrived at a dress shop called Muggles Magnificents. Figuring it was worth a shot we entered the store to look around. Alicia, Angelina and Ree quickly found what they were looking for, but for me it took a while longer. I searched and searched but I couldn't find the dress I wanted.

"Could you please hurry your ass up Katie!" Lee exclaimed. The boys were getting very tired of shopping and wanted to head off to Zonko's to get some new prank materiel.

"You guys go on without me. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour," I said. They all left in a hurry, afraid I would change my mind. I sighed and turned back to my search. But then my eyes fell upon a dress in the display case.

"Perfect."  
  
  
  


* * *

After I bought the dress, that was a bit outside my price limit but so perfect I didn't care, I headed down to the Three Broomsticks to meet my friends. When I walked through the door I spotted my friends at our usual spot in the back. I waved and begin to walk over when all of a sudden I was flying forwards. I hit the ground hard and turned around to see Flint standing over me. 

"That's where all you filthy mudbloods should be," he spat. "Groveling at the feet of us pure bloods."

"Piss off, Flint," I said menacingly.

Leaning down he whispered in my ear, "That's how your brother died. Begging for his life."

Hearing this I didn't even stop to think. All of a sudden I was throwing all my force into a punch that connected right with Flint's jaw. I heard a crack and I guessed I had broken his jaw. I didn't care, as long as I shut him up. I turned to leave then butall of a sudden they were on me. Five other Slytherins, in the same year as Flint, were slowly forcing me outside. I knew I had no chance against five guys who all out weighed me by at least 50 pounds and a wand can only get you so far. I tried to push through them but before I knew it Blake, another Quidditch player, shoved me out the door. 

"No mudblood is going to touch one of us," Kerning, another Slytherin said. He tried to spit on me but I dodged it. Well, at least Wood's constant drilling for agility was good for something.

"Oops, looks like I just did. Get over it." With that I tried to push my way back inside the Three Broomsticks but Blake shoved me to the ground.

"We're going to have to teach you some manners," Macnough said. As they closed in on me I began to become a bit scared. All my friends were inside and I was about to get jumped by five crazed Slytherins, none of who were at all scrawny. Then, out of nowhere the first punch came. I blocked it but as I did another punch come out of no where, and hit me in the face. I turned to face my attacker when I got punched in the stomach by I think Blake. I turned and this time punched him back square in the chin. This continued for a bit, me getting one or two good punches in while the Slytherins beat the crap out of me. As far as I could tell, only Blake, Macnough, and Kerning were hitting me while Zinon and Firtin stood guard. Just as Blake hit me to the ground and began to kick me I heard a voice from behind.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER NOW!!!!"

All of a sudden the kicks stopped and I felt strong arms close around me and lift me up. I felt so disoriented and in pain that I snuggled into the warmth that closed around me. I looked up to see my rescuer but everything went blurry. I shook my head to clear my vision, which was not a good idea because the next thing I knew everything was black.

* * * 

"Umm you have to let go of me now Katie."

"No, just let me sleep Matt, your shoulder's comfy," I mumbled back.

"I'm not Matt but I'll take that as a compliment."

I looked up but instead of seeing Matt's pale gray eyes I saw two bright hazel eyes staring back at me in concern. Who do I know who has hazel eyes? I thought. No, not "WOOD." I said the last two words out loud. I was so shocked that I let go of Wood's shoulder. He must have been kind of surprised to because he dropped me immediately. I landed with a plop on my bed. 

"Ok, what happened? Why were you carrying me? Why are you in my dormitory?" I asked frantically.

"Don't you remember what happened? The fight?" Wood asked calmly. As he said this I remembered it all. I remembered the fear and the pain. I remembered the punches and the insults. 

"Where are Alicia and Angie and Ree? And Fred and George and Lee?" I asked. Oh god I hope they didn't get into any trouble. Please tell me they didn't get hurt, I prayed silently.

"They're fine, don't worry," Wood said, reading my mind. "They went to tell Dumbledore what happened."

"Why didn't you just take me to the hospital wing?"

"Well, Dumbledore figured you'd be safer here. Oh I have this cream you're supposed to put on your bruises." Wood handed me the cream.

"Umm thanks." As I reached for the cream my muscles screamed in protest. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, but I couldn't help wincing. Wood, seeing my discomfort held out the cream a bit further so I could grab. I gave him a small smile of appreciation then went back to my dilemma of putting on this cream. 

Hmm, I thought. Well the worst bruises must be on my back because it hurts the most. I know this sounds kind of stupid but give me a break. I was just knocked out by three Quidditch players who had beaten me senseless. I tried to turn to reach my back but this time the pain was so intense that I cried out. I heard the cream drop to the floor yet I didn't remember dropping it. I was to busy concentrating on not passing out again. Slowing my breathing I gradually counted to ten.

"Do you want some help Bell?" Wood asked picking up the cream. Sheepishly I nodded. "Okay, can you turn on your back?" Determined not to look as helpless as I was I turned, biting my cheeks till they bled, to stop from screaming. Think of rainbows. Yes, that's it, rainbows. Rainbows have many colors like purple and blue, blue like my bruises. Oh god this isn't going to work.

"Okay, tell me if this hurts," Wood said unscrewing the cap on the cream.

"Well if you hear me scream bloody murder, then it probably hurts just a bit," I said sarcastically.

"Good to know you're not that badly hurt," Oliver, I mean Wood said. When did he become Oliver? 

Wood lifted my shirt a bit and began to rub the cream on my back. There was intense throbbing pain followed by cool relief. It felt as if there was a cold winter breeze running down my back. Wood rubbed the cream in little circles, massaging my back as he did. Soon my back was a cool winter country sidecountryside. I could feel the bruises melt away. When Wood was done of my back he worked on my neck and then my arms. Helping me sit up he began to rub my face.

"Wow, that must have been some fight," I said in a joking voice.

Wood looked at me and stopped rubbing my face. "I'll kill those Slytherins. They had no right to do that to you. And they're not even getting expelled! All they're getting is two months detention and 200 points off Slytherin" Wood said, not at all joking.

"I never got to say umm well, thanks. For rescuing me you know," I muttered. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? And why won't he take his hand off my face. Wood's hazel eyes met mine. Wow, I've never noticed how nice his eyes are, I thought. Without noticing I slowly moved closer to Wood's face and he leaned into mine. I closed my eyes when all of a sudden I heard the door crash open. Wood and I sprang apart so fast that he landed on the floor with a bang. 

Alicia, Angelina and Ree looked at us with wide questioning eyes. Alicia shook her head disbelievingly and asked, "Were you two umm, having a-, you know-, a moment?"

"NO!" Wood and I both shouted. "Umm of course not, I was just helping Katie, I mean Bell with her bruise cream you know," Wood continued nervously.

"Okay, Fred and George are in their dormitory; no doubt discussing a payback prank. I'm guessing you want to be involved," Ree said to Wood.

"Umm yeah I'll go see them then. Hope you feel better-" he paused as if trying to make up his mind, "- Katie." Wood headed out of our dormitory down the stairs.

"Ok girl," Angie said after Wood had left. "Spill."

"Yeah what was that all about?" Ree asked. "I don't think he's ever called you anything but Bell or Katie Kell. And what did we walk in on?"

"It's nothing you guys," I said. "Oliver was just helping me put on Mme. Pomfrey's cream."

Alicia gasped. "Ha there's the proof," she announced. "You never call Wood Oliver. Ever."

"Come on guys, cut it out," I said a bit harsher then I wanted to. "Lets just get ready for the dance," I said in a softer tone. The other girls agreed and with that the room became an utter chaos of dresses, hairbrushes and makeup.

* * *

A couple hours later the dance was about to commence. We would meet up with our dates, eat dinner at any table we wanted and then proceed to the dance. I had seen everyone's dresses earlier that day when we bought them but they were still beautiful. Alicia's was a spaghetti strap beautiful red dress that brought out her hair so much it shone. Angie had gone with a strapless dark purple dress that made her look like a purple plum fairy (A/N In a good way of course). I personally liked Ree's dress the most, with its puffy sleeves and emerald colour that made her eyes sparkle. 

I waited until last to put on my dress. I waited in the bathroom admiring myself in the mirror. Never in my life had I looked this, well, this beautiful. Gone was the tomboy Quidditch playing girl and here was the softer me, the young woman me. I looked at myself from top to bottom one last time. My hair was straightened and shined with a spell I had found. It cascaded down my shoulders, the blonde shining in the bathroom light. I had applied light natural makeup that made my blue eyes less boring. My dress was a brilliant crimson held up by a strap that wrapped around my neck. I smiled, and smoothed my dress one more time before I walked out the door.

When I walked into the room I found my friends had already left for the common room to meet their dates. I sighed and walked down the stairs to the common room.

When I entered the room my six friends were deep in conversation. When I entered one after the other fell silent. I gave an insecure smile and asked, "Please don't tell me I have spinach in my mouth."

"No it's not that, it's just-" Alicia stammered.

"Damn Bell. When did you get so fine?" Fred interrupted.

"Fred! I'm right here," Angelina said with mock seriousness.

"Well of course I find you more beautiful my little Angiekins. I am going to the ball with you," Fred said in the same tone.

"I hope that's not the only reason you're going out with me," Angie exclaimed.

"Anyways, where are you meeting Matt?" Ree asked, breaking up Angie's and Fred's bickering.

"Oh, I'm meeting him outside the Great Hall. I better head out. You guys coming?" I asked.

With that we all headed down to the Great Hall, Fred and Angelina's bickering still going.

* * * 

I spotted Matt outside the Hall looking as if he had something important on his mind. I waved to him and his eyes caught mine. A playful smile lit up his face but for some reason it didn't reach his eyes. I shook my head and thought, you're imagining it Katie. Wake up, Matt's happy to see you. Even with this thought doubts still filled my mind.

"Hey hon," I said giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"Oh hi sweetie. You look beautiful by the way, but then you always do," Matt said charmingly. For some reason I wasn't reassured. But he sounds so sincere, I thought to myself.

"You're looking spiffy yourself. Shall we go in?" I asked. Matt held out his hand and together we walked into the Great Hall.

The supper did nothing to reassure me of Matt's sincerity. We sat with my friends and while he normally chatted up a storm he stayed weirdly quiet during the meal. I tried to ignore this and have fun with my friends. Angie and Fred were constantly making me laugh by continuing their jokes and sarcastic comments. George and Alicia listened on intently putting a word in from time to time. During all this Ree and Lee (A/N I'm sorry about this rhyming thing I just noticed it) were oblivious to us all. They're so cute, I thought to myself. Will I ever have a relationship that loving? Looking at Matt I wasn't so sure.

When it was time for the ball to begin Matt excused himself for a moment. I stood in the crowd for a while, then decided I needed some air. As I exited the Hall I saw Matt standing outside, as if waiting for someone. I was about to call out when I saw Francine Winson run up to Matt and give him a generous kiss. Okay, what just happened I thought. I inched closer to listen to their conversation.

"So great to see you. My date is so boring. I wish I were with you. Why can't we just tell everyone about you and me?" Francine said, her arms still wrapped around Matt.

"I just don't want to break Katie's heart," Matt said apologetically.

"Well congrats," I said stepping into the light. "You didn't break it, you shattered it."

"K-Ka-Katie, what are you doing here?" Matt asked disbelievingly.

"Well, it looks like I'm watching you cheat on me," I exclaimed, as if talking to a five year old.

"Well you never had time any-" Matt tried to say.

I couldn't take it. "SHUT IT! DID I ASK YOU TO TALK? The reason I wasn't with you every second is because my brother died you filthy cheating bastard! I loved you and you leave me because I don't spend time with you. God, while I'm crying over my dead brother you're out snogging the first girl who came your way. Well you know what Matt? I don't care any more. Snog any girl you want, be my guest. But we're through and I don't ever want to see you ever again. With that I turned on my heel and ran back up to the dormitory.

* * *

Finding the common room deserted, I sat down on the couch near the fire and my walls fell. My tears began to fall uncontrollably. I lay down and smothered my tears with a pillow. I had been crying for a bit when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. 

"Go away Ree," I whispered.

"I'm not Ree. Bell you really should began to recognize me," a male voice said dryly. I looked up and through my puffy eyes I saw none other then Oliver Wood standing there. 

"Go away then *Oliver*," I said not wanting Wood to see me in such a pitiful state.

"No, I'm not leaving. You're hurt Katie, now tell me what's wrong," Wood demanded.

"My, aren't we a bossy little man today," I said.

"I'm always bossy. Now tell," Wood said, sitting down beside me. 

So I did. I told him about finding Matt and Francine together. I told him everything except for the fact that my brother died. When I was done Wood put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. God, I thought. I've really got to work on this not blabbing my problems. We stayed in a hug for a while until we finally pulled apart. "Told you he was an annoying git," Wood said in a satisfied voice. 

"Oh shut up you," I said hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Oh you're going to get it now," Oliver said. I gave a small squeal and jumped up from the couch with Wood following close behind. I managed to avoid Wood for a couple seconds by jumping around and over tables and chairs. Finally he managed to corner me. "Oh you're in for it," he said a smug smile on his face. Then he began to tickle me. I'll just let you know now as well as being a morning person I am also extremely ticklish. I laughed and laughed and eventually fell to my knees. Wood followed me a second later. Then amongst his tickling our eyes met. I didn't even notice his hands slip away from my sides as we gazed at each other. Then bit by bit we leaned closer and closer…

A/N FINALLY!! This is my longest chapter yet! I'm thinking of writing a few from Olie's point of view. What do yall think? Anyways thanks to my beta Ciela Night and thanks to all my reviewers. Anyways im to tired to write more right now any ways next chappie:

-Will Olie and Katie finally kiss

- What about that payback prank

- First Quidditch match


	7. Forget, Forgotten, Remembered

A/N First of all of course I would like to thank all my reviewers! You all are so great! Ok the next few chapters are going to stay with Katie but then I'll move to Oliver's point of view. Ok anyways on with the chappie!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Ree. Any of dialogue you recognize is most likely from the third book of Harry Potter. 

Chap 7 

Forget, Forgotten, Remembered

"HISSSSS!!"

Oliver and I jumped back. I looked over and saw Chasoti (A/N this name is from the dark jewels trilogy but I love it), my tabby cat, slowly licking his paws. Satisfied of finding out who had stopped the kiss I turned back to Oliver. It seemed as though I was seeing him for the first time. His normal plain face was suddenly rugged and well… handsome. 

_WOAH back up. You almost kissed Oliver WOOD. This is the Quidditch crazed captain who's out to make your life a misery. WAKE UP!!! _

But he looks so fine and he was just really nice to me.

_Ya right before he tried to kiss you. Talk about taking advantage._

"Oi piss off." Seeing the look on Oliver face I noticed I said this out loud. "Oh sorry not you I'm just well…" I said trying to correct myself.

"I know exactly what you meant," Oliver said quietly. I sighed with relief but he continued, "You hate me and I just tried to kiss you. You know Bell if you hate someone so much you shouldn't just lead them on like some 'Francine' would."

I froze with shock. "How dare you compare me to that tramp," I exploded. "Is that how you think of me?" (A/N Francine is the girl who was kissing Matt)

"Well all signs lead to it Bell," Oliver said maliciously.

"You… you… bloody hell," I stammered trying to control my rage. "Just because I accidentally said something that wasn't even relative to you, you think I'm some, some man stealing tramp. Shit, Wood I thought you knew me better then that. You know what? I don't care anymore. I'm tired of being hurt. Just leave me alone." 

I gave Oliver, no it's back to Wood again, one last glare before running to my dormitory. As I pounded up the stairs tears slowly came to my eyes. I threw open my door and flung myself on my bed, beating my pillow with my hand, now closed into a tiny fist. "I'm so tired of it," I said to myself. "Every time something good happens to me it always ends in hell for me. Am I just not meant to ever be happy?" I asked to no one in particular.

I heard the door creak open and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, not wanting Wood to see them. I looked towards the door and let out a small laugh. It wasn't Wood waiting there, but my cat Chasoti slinking over to my bed. Smiling gently I patted a spot on the bed next to me and he leapt up gracefully. He cuddled in beside me and began to purr. I petted him slowly, growing weary from the calm level breathing as Chasoti fell asleep. "You're the only guy I can trust Chasoti…"

* * *

An irritating feeling on my cheek awoke me. I opened one eye wearily and saw Chasoti softly licking my cheek with his coarse tongue. I smiled at him and pulled back my curtains.

Looking around the room I saw that no one but me was in my room. That's odd I thought to myself. Slowly I got out of bed and threw on a robe. I noticed as I walked to the bathroom that it appeared that none of the beds had been slept on. Ok where is everybody I thought to myself. I ran down the spiral stair case to the common room.

As I arrived in the common room I found it to be empty as well. "Hello," I said. "Anybody here?" 

"Bell could you shut it I'm trying to sleep."

A head appeared from behind the back of the couch and I gave a small yelp in surprise. "Jeeze Wood," I said. "Are you trying to kill me? Wait don't answer that."

"Whose the bossy one now eh Bell?" Wood asked mockingly.

"Me. Now tell me where everyone is!" I ordered, getting madder by the second.

"Dunno." With that Oliver lay back down on the couch and shut his eyes, as though trying to sleep.

"Oh no! You're not sleeping, you're helping me find everyone!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Wood still didn't open his eyes.

"Because half your Quidditch team is missing and you can't win the cup without them," I said matter of factly.

"Let's start looking."

* * *

After about half an hour of searching we soon accepted that no one was in the Gryffindor common room or dormitories. I plopped down on the couch, Wood following a half a second later.

"Ok so they're not in here," Wood stated.

"I kind of guessed that due to the fact that we looked for about half an hour and haven't found them," I said sarcastically.

"Could you just shut your tittering for one second so I could think," Oliver said exasperated.

"I do not titter."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"DO NOT!"

"DO TO!!"

By now we were both standing and just about ready to attack each other. I'm guessing that if I wasn't a girl Wood would have already been trying to pound me. We stared at each other, daggers reflecting from our eyes.  Just when the tension was so high you could have cut it with a knife I heard the swinging of the portrait opening. I swung my head around and was almost knocked down by a hug. When I could breathe again I saw Alicia's noticeable blond hair stuffed in my face. She pulled away and I saw she had tears in her eyes. I looked past her and saw Ree also had tears in her eyes and Angie eyes were noticeably red. Fred and Lee were trying to comfort their girlfriends while George looked at me in shock.

"Umm 'Licia I can't breathe," I said as George came up and gently pulled Alicia away from me. I gave him a gracious smile and turned to the rest of the group, who were standing in the background looking at Wood and me disbelievingly. "Who died?" I asked tentatively. "You guys look like hell."

"W-We thought you two w-were d-de-dead," Ree stammered. As she said this she walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, as if trying to prove to herself that I was indeed there.

"What? Why would you think that? And why wasn't anyone here last night?" Wood asked.

"Last night when the ball had finished, all the Gryffindors walked back up to the portrait hole together." Fred began. "When we arrived at the portrait the fat lady wasn't there and the canvas was all scratched up. McGonagall came and asked if anyone knew what happened. Then Peeves said that he saw Sirius Black, you know the wizard who escaped Azkaban, attack the portrait when the fat lady refused to let him in. McGonagall ordered us all back to the Great Hall. And you know what the scariest thing was? Even she looked scared. Anyways, we looked all over for you two and when we couldn't find you we guessed you were back at the Great Hall already. So we all headed down to the Great Hall but you weren't there. Then Ree mentioned that she hadn't seen you since the ball. So we went to try and find Matt and then George and I remembered Oliver wasn't coming to the ball. So where was I? Oh ya we found Matt and he said he hadn't seen you since the start of the ball-"

"Which now that you mentioned it is kind of weird," Angie interrupted.

"Hey Angie I was talking. Anyways so we spent all night asking everyone if they had seen you. We even tried to tell the teachers but they were all searching the castle. We thought that Sirius Black had gotten you," Fred finished taking a huge breath.

"I was so worried about you two," Alicia said. 

"We all were," George said putting his arm around Alicia. 

"Well we were worried about you guys," I stated. "Well, Wood was worried about his Quidditch team."

"Oh speaking of Quidditch, we've got a practice. Team! Come on to the field," Wood yelled.

We all looked at him. "You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

"WE"RE NOT PLAYING SLYTHERLYN!!"

A couple weeks had passed since the attack on the portrait. Rumors had been flying around since and every new batch seemed to be wilder. Some said Black had apparated in the castle, but they were quickly reminded by Hermione Granger that no one could apparate or dissaparate on the Hogwarts grounds. Others believed that Black was receiving help from one of the staff to get in, which I highly doubt. And others, me included, believed Black had entered through a secret passage way.

Anyways, it was a rainy Saturday morning, the day we were supposed to play Slytherlyn in the first match of the season when Oliver came shouting through the hall.

"What do you mean we're not playing Slytherlyn?" I asked.

It wasn't Wood who replied but Harry. "It's Malfoy," he began, naming the seeker on the Slytherlyn team. Malfoy is also one of Harry's greatest enemies. "He got hurt in a Care for Magical Creatures class. A Hippogriff hurt his arm a bit, so he's saying he can't play even though we all know Mme. Pomfrey fixed him up fine. Slytherlyn just doesn't want to play in this weather. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."

"Oi Oliver, why are you so worked up? Last time we played Hufflepuff Harry caught the snitch in the first five minutes," Fred exclaimed truthfully. 

"Yes I know but Diggory's put together a strong team. And they play a completely different style then Slytherlyn. We haven't practiced for this," Oliver said frantically.

"Stop being so melodramatic Wood. We'll do fine," I said.

"We'll see. Team lets go."

* * *

When we arrived at the Quidditch pitch we were already drenched. We ran to the change room and put on our robes. Before we went out I showed our team a charm to keep the water off our robes. Sadly no one knew a charm to keep ourselves warm without setting ourselves on fire. We huddled at the protected sidelines, trying to stay warm, waiting for Mme Hooch to call us into position. From where we stood I could see people filing into the stadium, huddled under umbrellas and the hoods of there cloaks. Looking up at the top box I could see Lee getting ready to begin his commentary.

A whistle blasted and Wood whispered quietly, "That's the sign guys, lets do this." I waited for more but Wood just took a deep breath and walked out onto the field. Wow, I thought to myself. That was just about the shortest speech Wood had ever given. Sighing I followed the rest of the team out into the cold.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch called. Wood and Diggory stuck out there hands and quickly shook hands. Diggory gave Wood a small smile before dropping his hand. I realized now what Alicia meant when she said Diggory was pretty fine. He had broad shoulders and a gentle smile. Wood had better eyes… whoa where'd that come from. Shaking my head I swung my leg over my broom and quickly pushed off the ground. As soon as I entered the air I commenced the battle to stay on course. Squinting my eyes I saw that Alicia had the quaffle and appeared to be looking for someone to pass to. I flew to her right and gave a sharp whistle. Alicia swung around and quickly passed me the Quaffle over hand. I caught it and quickly backhanded it to Angie. We advanced on the goal forming a well known play the triangle of power. Angie dove quickly and threw the quaffle up, where Alicia was ready to catch it. Alicia faked a shot and threw the quaffle up even higher where I pummeled it into the left ring. The quaffle easily passed by the keeper making it 10-0 for us.

The game continued that way, us chasers battling the wind and scoring goal after goal. The Righter Flick, Down stead Left, Around the ring, Double fake right… play after play the quaffle flew threw the rings never leaving Hufflepuff's side of the pitch. Right after Alicia had scored the fifth I heard Madam Hooch's whistle blow. I looked around and saw the faint outline of Wood beckoning us down. As I flew down I realized how more dark it had become. Harry better hurry up with that Snitch I thought to myself before jumping of the broom.

"What's the score?" Harry asked rubbing his glasses on his robe.

"We're fifty points up," said Oliver, "but unless we get the Snitch soon we'll be playing through the night."

"I've got no chance with these on," Harry said frustrated, waving his glasses. Gosh, I thought. If it's hard for me to see he must be blind up there.

Just then I saw the thin outline of Hermione Granger running over to where we stood, a huge smile on her face. Well she can be happy, she's not freezing out here in the bloody rain, I thought enviously. 

As she arrived at our group she turned to Harry and said, "I've had an idea, Harry! Give me your glasses quick!" He handed them to her and while we looked on in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There," she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

Looking over at Wood he looked as though Hermione was the Queen of England. As she walked away, hurrying back to the dry stands he yelled after her, "Brilliant." Looking over us all he said, "Okay, team, let's go for it!"

We all headed back to the field and mounted our brooms. We had been playing for another five minutes when I heard Woods anguish cry, "Harry behind you!"

I turned and saw Harry turn and speed off towards the middle of the pitch. "Come on Harry, come on," I chanted silently to myself as I slowly descended towards the ground, knowing the game was almost over. Just as my feet touched the ground a sudden a hush fell over the pitch. Looking around I saw them. Several cloaked figures were standing near the entrance to the Quidditch pitch. One of them lifted its black hood and looked over at me. I felt pain and sadness that reminded me so much of the death of Nathaniel that I soon became lost in the black of the Dementors hood. Then I remembered…

_Flashback_

_It was Christmas and I was five years old again. I ran squealing into Nathaniel's room. I stopped suddenly when I saw the sight one Nathaniel's bed. His body was drenched with sweat and his face was paler then I'd ever seen in my life._

_"Nat?__ Answer me! Nat come on, quit playing get up!" I shouted frantically._

_"Kat…" he moaned. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." _

_"No Nat! Hold on I'll get mum! Just hold on!" With that I ran to mums room. Later that day we found out that Nat had almost died from a high fever of 105ºF. As I cried into my mums shoulder trying to understand it all, I knew I could never lose my brother. I would die. _

_* * *_

_It was July and Nathaniel and I had just arrived back from visiting with Grandma and Grandpa Bell. I jumped out of the car and inhaled the fresh pine scent of the tree's that surrounded our small country house, just outside of __London__, near the marshes. I loved our yard and our small cozy house. It had never been big but in my opinion it was just perfect for my small family._

_"Natty! Katie! Come here you two I've missed you so much!" Mum came running out the front door, her hair tied back in a bun and a small apron around her waist. Nathaniel and I ran into her open arms. I buried my head in her apron and smelt the soft cinnamon scent that caressed my mom's clothes._

_"I missed you two so much!" she exclaimed. "You two our never going to Grandma's again."_

_"Come on mum," Nathaniel said. "You say that every year, and every year you send us there once again for the last two weeks of July."_

_"Oh hush you," Mum said sternly, but there was amusement in her eyes. "Oh and by the way, a letter arrived for you. By owl! Isn't that odd?_

_We all entered the house and Nathaniel ran to our small kitchen table, where his letter was waiting. Slowly he picked it up and opened it. His eyes waved back and forth as he examined the paper in his hand. His eyes grew wider and wider until he turned to mum and me and shouted, "I'm a wizard!!"_

_* * *_

_I was in Dumbledore's office, and his face was filled with sadness. "I think you should sit down for this Miss Bell". When I sat Dumbledore continued gently, "Last night there was an attack on the Ministry. Some old death eaters attack the ministry and left a dozen dead."_

_Why does this concern me? I thought. My family is all muggles so they don't work in the Ministry. Wait… no it can't be true! "No… not Nathaniel no, say it's not true!"_

_"I'm sorry Miss Bell, your brother fought bravely and was killed just as the battle came to an end", Dumbledore said compassionately._

_"You're lying!" I yelled. "Please for bloody hell's sake say you're lying!"_

_"You have my deepest sympathies but it's true I'm afraid", Dumbledore said._

_"Sympathy", I spat. "I don't want your sympathy. You're supposed to protect the innocent! I hate you!"_

_* * *_

"Bell are you okay? Come on Bell answer me!!"

I opened my eyes to find myself sprawled on the ground at the Quidditch pitch. "Wh-What happened?" I stammered.

"Dementors. You're lucky you were on the ground; Harry fell from at least 60 feet. And that idiot Diggory got the snitch. Thanks to those Dementors we lost the match," Wood answered bitterly. "Bell, why are you crying?"

I brought my hand up slowly to my eyes and felt the water that was silently falling from them. Oh Nathaniel, I thought. Seeing Wood's concerned look, I pushed him away. New tears falling with the rain I ran across the Quidditch pitch through the crowd. Outside the pitch I jumped on my broom and flew off into the rain. Just as I was in the hurricane winds I heard Wood's voice from behind.

"GET BACK HERE BELL!!!"

A/N YAAAA finally! sry all my faithful readers that I took so long. I've been so busy you wouldn't believe. Then there was a rewrite and an editing problem overall im very sry! *gets on knees and begs for forgiveness. Ok I thought I'd start doing shout outs to my reviewers so here goes (these are from chp 6):

Panda10s: thanks so much!! sorry this one took so long! whens your next chapter out? I love your story!

fawkes27: Thanks! sry about the wait!

Xtreme Nuisance: Sry I just had to annoy you guys with the walking in! But don't worry I see some romance in the future! hihihi

kk: Thanks!!

itefaq: Thanks so much for the detailed review! Ya that's my favourite part to with Fred and Angie. They are some of my favourite characters! they're so funny!

Elegystar: Thanks so much!

Ok next chapter:

Katie and Oliver make up, do I see romance

Oliver finds out the big secret through disastrous ways

More Angie and Fred funny scenes

♥HUGS AND KISSES♥


	8. The truth

A/N I am so sorry I know it takes me forever to write but I am really really sorry!! Anyways this chapter it's from Katie's point of view but the next one I'll try to do from Oliver's point of view but it'll be really hard because I don't know how to do it from a guys point of view. If anyone has any suggestions I am so open for them! Ok anyways after I'm done this story which will just be Katie's sixth year I will prob do a sequel with Katie and Harry and comp. fighting Voldemort with the help of Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix so Katie will be like umm 23 and Harry will be 19 so ya ok on with this chappie = )

Chapter 8

The Truth

The wind knocked me around and I struggled to stay on my broom, let alone steer it. I knew this was a stupid idea. Bloody hell, why do I always have to fly when I'm upset? Grumbling to myself, I looked around for a place to land. I found that I was just near the south tower. Hmmm, I thought to myself. If I remember correctly there's a empty classroom near here… Just then my eyes caught hold of a dark window. I flew up close and tapped gently on the glass pane. No answer. I pulled my wand out of the inside pocket of my robe. "Alohomora," I whispered. The window flew open and I had to dodge it to keep from being thrown off. Jeeze, why are all Wood's drills coming in handy? Now I can't call him a crazy Quidditch wanker.   

The room was dark and a couple desks were piled up against the side of the classroom. The chalkboard held a thin layer of dust and spider webs hung from the side. Well, at least it's dry, I thought to myself. And at least I'm inside the castle. I turned and walked towards the door at the on the far side of the room. I tried to turn the handle but I found that I couldn't. Come on, I thought to myself as I continued to fiddle with the handle. Just then I heard a tap…

_I settled down in my favourite armchair in the far corner of the room, beside one of the vastvast doesn't really work here, you already have an adjective describing the window clear stained glass window. As I was about to inch into my potions essay I heard a tapping noise coming from the window. I looked up from my essay and saw Tamo, my brother's owl outside the window tapping furiously…_

TAP TAP TAP… BANG! I shook my head. Get a hold of yourself Katie, I thought as I turned towards the window. Outside the window with a pissed off expression on his face was none other then Oliver Wood. What the hell is he doing here? I thought to myself as I unlatched the window. 

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING FLYING OUT INTO A THUNDERSTORM!!" I tried to speak but Wood continued. "DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT THERE ARE DEMEMTORS ROAMING THE GROUNDS AND THEY COULD HAVE ATTACKED YOU AT ANY MOMENT?? NO YOU JUST HAD TO FLY OFF INTO THE STROM! BLOODY HELL BELL!!!"

"Well, if someone will for sure find us now," I said dryly. "Everyone this side of Hogwarts probably heard you."

"BELL I'LL KI-"

"Oh Oliver calm down. It's my choice, get over that." Then a thought hit me. "Why did you follow me?"

"No reason. Instinct," Oliver said calmly, though I thought I saw a tint of red come to his face. "So I'm Oliver again right?"

"Oh shut it," I said.

"So, what do you say we find a way out of here," Oliver suggested. "We don't want anyone, especially certain red headed twins I know, coming up with some extremely stupid and impossible reasons for our absence."

I gave a small smile. Yep that sounds exactly what Fred and George would do not to mention Angelina, Alicia and Ree. All the more reason to get out of here. "How?"

"Well I had this ingenious idea that we could walk; you know, out of that hole in the wall with a piece of wood in front of it called a door," Oliver said, as if explaining it to a three year old.

"One problem with your flawless plan Oliver," I said calmly. 

"Oh and what would that be?"

"The door's locked," I replied.  

And sure enough big manly Wood had to go to check the door himself. He couldn't believe a lowly person like me. Bloody hell, I was getting pissed off. "So has your magnificent check magically opened the door?" I asked. 

"Shut it Bell," Oliver replied angrily. "We could just use alohomara, right?"

"If you've ever listened to Hermione Granger she'll tell you can't magically unlock and classroom door in the school, only windows," I informed him.

"Well we might as well get comfy. I certainly don't feel like flying in that storm, especially now that it's getting dark and the storm is getting worse," Oliver said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hold on, I've got an idea." I turned to the piled up chairs and racked my mind for the transformation spell we had learned last week. I may be horrid at potions but I had no problems impressing McGonagall. Most of the time I performed better then most seventh years. Ah now I remember. I pictured a luscious couch and a couple very puffy cushions and whispered, "Transformo Conformatio" and my image slowly appeared in the place of the musty chairs.

"Merlin Bell, when did you learn how to do that? Half the people in my class can barely transform one chair let alone seven of them," Wood said, admiration clearly in his voice.

I blushed. I had always hated being noticed for my smarts; it made it seem like I was bragging or something. "Well, do you want to sit down, or stand admiring my work all night?"

"Sassy, aren't we now?"

"You know it."

An awkward silence fell over us. Wood seemed to be wrestling with something. "Come on, just spit it out Wood."

"Spit what out?" he asked.

"You look like you've just swallowed a lemon," I responded.

"Okay fine what I want to say is umm… well okay I'm kinda well… sorry for the way I umm acted after, well the…"

"Incident," I supplied for him.

"Yeah that's it. Anyways I'm sorry; I never should have reacted that way," Wood finished.

"You're perfectly right, you shouldn't have," I replied, my face displaying nothing.

"Umm are you still mad?" Wood asked tentatively.

"Depends. You have to do me a favor," I replied. "Well, actually two."

"Wow, demanding aren't we? Okay, tell me your favors and I'll decide."

"First I don't want you to give Harry any grief for losing the game. He's the best Seeker we've ever had, and he's never lost a match till now. He's probably feeling a lot worse then you are. So just leave him alone okay?"

"Of course. I wasn't planning on yelling at him, I agree with you. I'm sure he feels bad enough already," Wood responded.

"Second, I want you to stop calling me Katie Kell," I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking at the mention of my brother's old nickname for me.

"Fine, that name was getting old anyways. Besides Ree made me stop a while ago.  Or … now are we cool?" he asked.

"Sure, sure… wait what did Ree say to you? Did she tell you about my brother?" I asked frantically.

"Umm no, she just said stop or she'd hit me in an uncomfortable place," Oliver said. He paused for a moment before suspiciously asking, "Why, what happened to your brother?"

"Shut it Wood. I'm not going to tell **you," I said a bit harsher then I meant to.**

"Sorry Bell, I was just trying to help. I won't say anything else," Wood promised.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fi-"

"Don't say it."

"Fi-"

"I said don't say it!"

An awkward silence fell upon us again. Bloody hell, this is really uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden Wood burst out, "No it's not possible. Your letter said from Nathaniel. But wait no it's not…"(A/N For those of you who don't remember this was the letter Wood stole from her in the fourth chapter I think you know the one where he figures out about the nickname Katie Kell)

"What's not possible? What are you babbling about Wood?" I asked rudely.

"My father said someone named Nathaniel got killed fighting for our side against some Death Eaters. But he couldn't tell me anymore, said they wanted to keep it confidential. So that's you… but no your brother can't be-"

 "DON'T SAY IT!" I screamed.

"Bloody hell, it's true. Oh, I'm so sorry Katie," Wood said gently.

"Just shut it, leave it be," I whimpered.

"I can't-"

"Shit, can't you just leave me alone," I interrupted. "I was starting to get back to my life. To shut out that world, my one with Nathaniel and you have to come and ruin it all. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" And with that I began to sob gently into a pillow I had conjured just a few moments ago. Then I felt a warm hand on my back. 

"I know what you're going through Katie, trust me I do."

"No you don't, how can you?" I asked through my tears.

Taking a deep breath he began, "Four years ago my family and I were visiting our cottage. One day we went out for a boat ride but Maggie, my sister, refused to come. So we left her at the cottage with strick rules not to leave the inside of the cottage. We came back an hour later and she was not there anymore. We spent hours searching and finally my dad found her body under the dock." The tears that covered Wood's eyes silently started to fall. I reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. We sat there, rocking together, letting our pain fall for what seemed like forever. Finally Wood pulled back and looked up into my eyes, and I finally realized how close we were…

(A/N Would I do that to u lolz)

Slowly we both leaned and finally our lips touched. Once we began to kiss it seemed like we couldn't stop. I had somewhere, deep down, been wanting this for a long time. His lips were soft against mine and his hands lightly caressed my hair. This was nothing like kissing Matt. When I kissed Matt it was just kissing. With Oliver it was like, well like we were joining. Slowly he eased back from his kiss and pulled himself away. He stared at me for awhile and in his eyes I saw, I know it's corny but I saw love. That look of love gave me such a feeling of warmth and security that a smile lit up my face. I saw the sides of his lips slowly curl up into his trademark smile. It seemed as if I was the only one in the world. Gosh, I'm pathetic. I mean listen to me. I kiss one guy and suddenly talking like Juliet, and we all know how that ended.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that for," Wood said gently.

"What do you mean Woo-"

"Oliver."

"What? Whose Oliver?" I asked confused.

"Me, you can call me Oliver now right? And I can call you Katie," he stated. It wasn't a question.

"Fine."

"Please don't start that again," Oliver said. I let a small laugh, my eyes never leaving his.

"Now what did you mean by you've been waiting to do that?" I asked him, trying not to pry but wanting to know.

"Well umm I've kind of fancied you for a while now. Well, while I was trying not to hate you," he said jokingly.

Wow. Just wow. Oliver caring about more then Quidditch. Wait that's mean,; he is a nice guy if he tries to be. But how do I feel about him? I mean for the past little while something seems to have changed. Do I like him too? Bloody hell, when did things get so confusing?

"Umm Katie, are you there?"

"Oops sorry Oliver, just thinking," I replied.

"What about?" he asked, clearly trying to mask his nervousness. 

"Nothing bad don't worry, just wondering how things got so confusing lately," I said.

"You have no idea. I mean it's you, Katie Bell. Late arriver, back talker, superb chaser Katie Bell. How was I supposed to like you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. Now how about one for me?" Oliver said, his playful smile shining on his face.

"Sorry can't think of any," I joked.

"You know there is one thing I forgot to add to that list," Oliver remarked slyly.

"And what would that be?" I asked suspiciously.

"Very ticklish." I screamed and tried to jump off the couch, but Oliver grabbed me and started to tickle me. I shrieked with laughter and tried to squirm away from him. "Now can you think of one?" he asked. 

"Fi- hihihi fine," I finally managed to spit out. He stopped and looked slowly into my eyes, waiting gentlyyou can't really wait gently, try to fine another adjective for an answer. "Great kisser," I whispered. Oliver smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. Then I heard a small cough from behind us before I heard a loud, angry shriek. Oliver and I sprung apart and turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing behind us. It looked as if Dumbledore had walked in first and tried to give us a warning. 

"What do you think you are doing? Miss Bell, Mister Wood? For your information, we have spent the last half hour searching the grounds for you, hoping the Dementors hadn't gotten you. One of your teammates is in the hospital wing and you two are in here doing who knows what. Maybe Filch is right, you children have very one track minds these days!" McGonagall shouted out, hardly pausing to breathe.

"Professor you don't understand," I started to say.

"You see we were locke-"

"Oliver, don't interrupt me."

"You were done talking." 

"Was not."

"Were to."

"Just be quiet and let me tell the story. When the match finished, when the Demetors came, well they kind of caused me to remember. Then I flew off because I didn't want Oliver to see me but then he followed me-"

"Wait you're making it sound like I was breaking the rules," Oliver wined. "Let me tell the rest. So I followed her to a window where she flew in. I decided to enter and we both got stuck-"

"Because the door was locked and the storm had gotten worse," I added.

"I was going to say that, just let me finish. Anyways we talked and then well umm you know then we... well we-"

"We kissed," I finished. "Why can't you say it Oliver, are you embarrassed?"

"Katie come on, you know I'm not, it's just that there are professors in the room and it's awkward," Oliver replied. 

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" I asked tentatively.

Oliver was about to respond when we heard a chuckle. We turned and saw McGonagall covering her mouth with her hand and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with amusement though his mouth was stern.

"Alright you two, you can go, but remember no more public displays like this in inappropriate places," McGonagall said sternly but the amusement showed in her eyes. 

I felt Oliver reach for my hand and I entwined my fingers in his. We walked out towards the door, brooms in our other hands. And together we raced down the hall, headed towards the hospital wing…

A/N Okay again I apologize for this chappie it took me to long. I'll try and hav the next chappie out on sat ok anywyas i g2g bye bye oops ya the site isn't workin so I cant do shout outs sorry I luv u all

♥HUGS AND KISSES♥


	9. Hot Chocolate and Extremly Unfair Snowba...

Ok first of all I want to thank every one as usual. and also as usual I take no credit for any characters so feel free to use any of there personalities, dialogue etc. I want to thank my beta Ciela Night for putting up with my bad spelling and horrid grammatic junk. Ummm ya I want to thank umm jk rowling for not sueing me (means so much to me doll) o and ya I better get started, I'm such a procrastinator,  ok ya so on with the chappie!

Chap 9

Hot Chocolate and an Extremely Unfair Snowball Fight!

We arrived at the hospital wing in a short ten minutes. We spent the entire walk in comfortable silence, walking side by side, hand in hand. Strangely, when we entered the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey told us that everyone had headed back to the common room. 

When we arrived at the common room we were faced with eight smiling faces, which upon seeing us, turned to shock. Ree, Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry's eyes grew wide and all of them seemed speechless. Finally Fred broke the silence.

"Y-you and y-you, together," Fred stammered. "Bloody Hell, I think I'm going to faint."

"Well, I knew there was something behind all those arguments," Angie said.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did Fred."

"Then why did you say last week that Oliver was a crazy wanker who Katie would never date?"

"I did not say that."

"Yes you did."

"Come on, guys back me up. You all know I believed in this from the start." Silence echoed through the room. Angie sighed exasperated, "Fine I don't care what you imbeciles think. I've got homework; Snape will kill me if I don't finish this essay. I hope you feel better Harry, and Katie I'll talk to you later." That was not a conversation I was looking forward to. Angie left the common room heading for the library and Fred excused himself silently and slowly slinked out after her. Ree, Alicia and George turned back to me, while Ron and Hermione continued their conversation with Harry.

""Well if you guys are together that just about throws everything I ever knew out the window," George said.

"Doesn't matter. You didn't have much to throw."

"That hurt Alicia, that really hurt," George said clutching his heart dramatically.

"Oh shut it you. Big boys don't cry," Alicia states sarcastically.

"But mommy, I'm so sad," George said bursting out into incredibly fake tears.

"You two are almost as bad as Angie and Fred," I said. 

"Soon they'll be rubbing off on you two," George said.

"Oh no please no. I refuse to be on a team with 3 pairs of "Fred and Angie's!" Harry exclaimed from the couch.

"Oh that reminds me, I've got to talk to Harry. Everyone but Katie, leave now," Oliver states.

"Why does Katie get to stay, I'm prettier," George said in a girly voice.

"Come on Georgie-poo, lets go," Alicia joked. She pulled George out, his voice still stating his opinions on his new nicknames. After telling Harry that they'd be back as soon as we left, Ron and Hermione headed to the far end of the room.

Oliver turned to Harry, who was smiling lightly but you could see the nervousness and sorrow in his eyes. He thinks Oliver is going to yell it him, I thought to myself. It surprised me. Wait forget that, it surprised me now, half an hour ago it's exactly how I thought of Oliver. It's amazing how fast someone can appear so different to you. 

"So…" Oliver began.

"It's alright Oliver, I know what you're trying to say. It's my fault, I know it. Malfoy was right; I'm too much of a wuss to play Quidditch. I mean I fainted because of a couple of dumb Dementors. I understand if you don't want me to play anymore," Harry said, the hidden desperation clearly shown through his voice.

"Harry that's not what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say is that you played an amazing game," Oliver stated.

"B-But we lost. We can't win the cup now," Harry said solemnly.

"Well we did lose but that doesn't mean we're out of the running. It all depends on the points now. We lost to Hufflepuff by a hundred points so if Ravenclaw beats Hufflepuff by more then 100 points and we beat Ravenclaw then well… it's all up to the points now, a margin of 100 points each way," Oliver explained. His eyes glazed over and I knew he was going over the possibilities. I nudged him gently and he took a sharp intake of air. He nodded at me before turning back to Harry, "Look, you're probably the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, that I've ever seen. I'm not mad at all; in fact I'm well, proud of you." He gave Harry a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. When he patted Harry I'd seen the tension and nervousness fly out of Harry eyes, replaced by embarrassment and pride. I smiled and walked over to Harry. 

"He's right, you know," I said quietly. "You're an amazing player and person."

"Ah come on now Katie, you're embarrassing me. You're so much better then me, and you know it," Harry said lightly, the blush on his face growing considerably.

"Sure, oh and next time you see Malfoy lay one on him for me, okay, from me to him," I gave him a quick hug before following Oliver out of the room.

* * *

"Come on, you know I'm right, Puddlemore could kill Ireland."

Oliver and I had spent the last few hours walking around the grounds talking about everything. At the moment, we sat under the oak near the lake, the cold temperature nipping at my hands. But I didn't want to go inside; I loved talking or arguing with Oliver.

"Allow me to state the facts; Ireland has three of the most superb chasers that Great Britain has ever seen. They are a favorite for the Quidditch World Cup next year and they've slaughtered Puddle more Puddlemore for the last five years running," I stated.

"But have you seen the lineup they have this year?" Oliver argued.

"Care to make a bet out on that?" I asked slyly.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Well if you're so sure that Puddlemore will beat Ireland then you won't be afraid to make a bet on it, will you?" 

"How big of bet are we talking about?"

"Okay, when Ireland play Puddlemore in February we bet on who we think will win," I explained. "And the loser has to pay for the winners purchases from one store in Hogsmeade, with a limit of 20 gallons. What do you think?"

Oliver appeared to be thinking it over for a second before he turned to me, a smile on his face. "Okay, you're on, but the limits 15 gallons, okay?

"Deal," I replied. "Umm I'm getting kind of cold, do you think that maybe well that we could carry on this conversation back in the common room beside the fire?"

"With hot chocolate?" Oliver asked lightly.

"You know it, let's go, if I stay out any longer I'm going to freeze."

* * *

Half an hour later, we were sitting on the small cozy couch next to the fire, mugs of hot chocolate warming our hands. Oliver's arm was around my shoulder and we were discussing our chances for Quidditch.

"You know if we end up having a second chance then we'll probably have to have that early Saturday morning practice you were dreading," Oliver said gently.

"No bloody way in hell are you going to get me up that early in the morning to go through your endless drills!" Even though they are sometimes useful, I said to myself silently.

"Come on, you want to win the cup right?" Oliver asked.

"Not that badly," I answered dryly. Oliver laughed, before turning to look me in the eyes. He leaned in closer and suddenly I felt the incredible urge to run. I backed up quickly and Oliver looked at me with questioning eyes, the hurt expression clearly displayed on his face. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

"No it's nothing, it's just well… never mind I don't even know," I answered. Bloody hell, this is confusing. I want to kiss him, I really do but I don't know something…

"Come on Katie you can tell me," Oliver pushed.

"It's just… I guess I umm well don't want to jump into anything, you know, especially after what happened with Matt…" Wow, I didn't even know I felt this way.

"I guess I understand, but does this mean you don't want to be with me ever?" Oliver asked nervously.

"No it's not that at all, I just need some time."

"Okay, but can we still be friends?"

"Great friends," I reassured. "Well I better go finish some of my homework, and you should to."

"Umm there's this Transfiguration spell and I don't really get it, could you maybe help me?"

"The great almighty Oliver Wood asking me for help, I feel so honored," I joked.

"It's alright measly mortal, you may feel awed by my presence after all I have won Witch Weekly's smile award five times in a row," Oliver said.

"That's a dead on Lockhart!" I exclaimed between my giggles. "We should get to work." And so began the long process of teaching Oliver how to perform a spell. Quidditch player he may be, transfigurer he is not!

* * *

The next couple of weeks past without any problems. The team was considerably happy mostly due to the fact that Ravenclaw had slaughtered Hufflepuff at the end of November. I got to know Oliver more and more during the weeks and we could constantly be seen practicing spells or wandering the grounds. I liked Oliver, I knew that but for some reason I just didn't feel like it was the right time for us. So together we remained good friends, ignoring the constant cat calls mostly coming from Fred and George. Teachers and other students seemed surprised to not hear the constant arguing that normally took place between Oliver and I. Before I knew it, it was the second last day of school before the holidays, and my friends and I were preparing to head home for the holidays. At the moment, Alicia, Ree, Angie and I were searching our dormitory for all our lost essentials. 

"THAT IS IT!" Angie shouted. "I'm buying myself a new set of Gobstones because mine was stolen by house elves or…" Angie continued muttering suggestions to where her Gobstones had gone, each more far fetched then the last.

"But weren't those your grandfathers old set?" Alicia asked gently.

"Doesn't matter, he's too old to tell the difference between me and my owl let alone a set of Gobstones," Angie said nastily.

"Umm, you guys," I began. "I'm tired of all this packing. It's our second last day of school before the holidays. Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?" Ree asked, clearly tired of packing as well.

I looked towards the window and saw the day old snow that covered the grounds. "What about a snowball fight, a girl versus guy type of thing? We could get Fred, George, Lee and Oliver to go against us."

"That sounds perfect!" Ree exclaimed.

"I'm in, we'll so kick their sorry asses! What about you Alicia?"

"Why not, anything to stop you from complaining about your lost Gobstones!"

We all trudged down our dormitory stairs, leaving our bags open on our beds, clothes thrown everywhere. I was almost at the staircase when I had an idea. I ran back to my room and grabbed all four of our wands. This, I thought to myself, is going to be fun! 

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were all out on the grounds carefully protected by a water proof spell performed by our charms master, Ree. Even with the spell we were bundled up in parkas, scarves, hats and mitts.

I turned to the boys, who were standing across from us, "Okay here are the rules; you have 10 minutes to build a fort, it can be however big or small as you like but it has to be in between the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch and the main entrance; no going back into the school unless the game is over or if you're hurt; no one's ever dead or out, a team wins when the other team surrenders. Got it?"

"Wow isn't this a technical snow ball fight?" George remarked.

"With Katie planning it, you better believe it," Oliver said.

"Hey, you forgot to mention the bet," Fred stated.

"What bet?" Alicia asked.

"Well before we heard Angie state how sure she was that you were going to win so we want to put a wager on that," Fred explained.

"Fine," Angie said. "Loser has to find all the winners' lost items before tomorrow."

"Deal."

"Then let the games began!" I shouted. As the boys rushed off I handed the girls their wands…

* * *

"THAT WAS NOT FAIR!!"

The boys were still mad about our snowball victory from the day before. With our wands we had used magic to make our fort, make our snowballs, and to throw them at the boys with deadly accuracy. In the end we won obviously and the boys spent half the night searching for Angie's Gobstones before finding them in the kitchens. Guess Angie's accusations weren't that farfetched. As we stepped out of the Hogwarts Express at Platforms 9 and ¾ the boys seemed to forget about the game for awhile to say goodbye to everyone. I said quick good byes to everyone as they left in couples to say more private goodbyes. Soon it was just Oliver and I standing together.

"So I'm having this party on New Years and I'm wondering if you wanted to come?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Sure I'd love to," I answered. 

"KATIE OVER HERE!"

I turned and saw my mom and her new husband Henry standing near the exit. "Well I better go," I said giving Oliver a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "Owl me about your party okay?" I pushed my cart over towards the barrier. When I was next to them they gave me quick hello hugs before we walked through the barrier. We walked to my car and I noticed how eerily quiet my mom seemed to be.

As Henry loaded all my stuff into the car he asked, "Is this all of your stuff Kate? It doesn't seem like much."

"It's Katie and I left some of it at Hogwarts of course," I replied stepping into the car.

"Well then we'll just have it mailed to us," Henry said as he too entered the car.

"What do you mean? Why do I need it all at home?" I asked looking from my mom to my Henry.

"Well honey," my mom started. "Henry and I have decided that, for your benefit, after Christmas you're not going back to Hogwarts…

A/N: HIHIHIHI cliffie I love them!!! Sorry about the day delay on this chappie took me longer then I thought. Okay here are my shout outs for the last to chappies!

****

**CHAP 7**

****

**Talle **Thanks a lot! umm I still havnt gotten ur chappie? Maybe u hav the wrong email address mine is spiritcouger@hotmail.com k? Try to send it to me again!

****

**Siriusfan7711 **Thanks for your patience! I love new readers!!

****

**Xtreme Nuissance **Thanks! I think…

****

**Emerald Storm1 **Thanks so much I'm so honored to be your first KB/OW fic. This is how I picture him to!

****

**Rae **I know there are like none of them! Thanks!

****

**Snowgrl **THANKS!☺

****

**icegirl-kat **Thanks I love long reviews. Anyways as u can see Oliver figures out in this chappie so all is good!

****

**itefag **Thanks! I'm sure Chasoti is not hurt! Your wish is my command!

****

**fawkes27 **Thanks I love the mushiness!

****

**IEatglue17 **Thanks, weird review but thanks!!

**CHAP 8**

****

**Xtreme Nuissance **THANKS! Glad to make you laugh☺

**la-la-lu **Thanks again I love to make people laugh!

**icegirl- kat **Glad to make your day! I know Katie is stubborn that's just how I see her!

****

**Panda10s **Ya they'll probably be lots more, all of Katie's sixth year and a chappie doing a brief outline of seventh year. I also might have a sequel if ppl want me to, the sequel would be with Katie joining the OOTP and fighting Voldemort. Thanks for the review!

****

Ok I just changed this a bit to fit with my new plot so ya anyways the next chappie will be out sometime today I hope. Keep ur fingers crossed! TATA FOR NOW!


	10. Leaving Home

A/N Okay I know this took a long long time so I'm very very sorry. Ya did you people like my cliffie? I love them they're so addictive. Anyways I better get on with this chappie. Oh u HAVE TO READ THE NOTE!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer (I know I like never do these but I don't want to be sued, so this is for my entire story) I OWN NOTHING NADA RIEN NICHTS NIENTE!! Everything belongs to the high almighty J. K. Rowling.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Katie's mom remarried after she divorced Nathaniel's father and then later Katie's father. She divorced Nathaniel's father because she found out he was a wizard. She divorced Katie's father because he supported wizarding stuff. Then she married Henry. Henry hates Katie's old father and Nathaniel's old father because he hates wizarding. They married the summer of Katie's fifth year and let Katie and Nathaniel continue wizarding only because they didn't have a good enough reason to make them stop and if they tried to Nathaniel would have had Katie come live with him. Now that he's dead everything has changed… I know this has changed some stuff about the story but it fits in with my plot. Again I'm sorry about this. If this really annoys you please say so in a review or email me at spiritcouger@hotmail.com. Anyways Katie's mom has full custody over Katie and Katie has not seen her dad in years.**

_…"Well then we'll just have it mailed to us," Henry said as he too entered the car._

_"What do you mean? Why do I need it all at home?" I asked looking from my mom to my Henry._

_"Well honey," my mom started. "Henry and I have decided that, for your benefit, after Christmas you're not going back to Hogwarts…"_

Coming or Leaving Home?

Chap 10

I stood alone. Around me, thousands of trees reached up towards the sky, never ending. Not a sound was emitted, and silence was everywhere. "Hello," I called, my voice breaking the peace. "Is anybody here?" But no one answered

A twig snapped, and I swung around while looking for a weapon. But instead of being faced with my worst nightmare, there in front of me was a small, white rabbit. 

"Calm down Katie," I said to myself quietly. "You're getting paranoid." The bunny slowly hopped over to where I stood. I knelt down slowly, to not scare it away. It looked up at me, its nose shaking in silent fear. "What's wrong little gu-" Before I could finish my sentence a speck of red shone on the rabbit's perfect white fur. Slowly the red began to spread, and I finally noticed what it was. The bunny's blood dripped onto the ground, and I screamed. Scrambling, I backed up. Then a noise from the woods made me turn.

There, standing at the edge of the trees was a tall figure, draped in a robe. "Katie, you killed him. Murderer…" it whispered slowly. 

"No, stop it, leave me alone," I screamed, but he kept coming. I tried to run but my feet wouldn't listen to me. The figure kept on coming closer and closer until its hands were resting on my shoulders. It lifted its cloak and I met his red eyes. I screamed…

* * *

"Katie, Katie get up! Oh baby what's wrong, come on, wake up!! This is what that stupid school does to you. WAKE UP!!!!!"

My eyes opened to see my mother's face inches from mine. Her blue eyes shone with concern, but I just pushed her off me. "Go away Heather," I said, using my new first name basis with my parents.

"Honey you have to stop this, look what's happening to you. We're doing this because we care about you," my mother said gently, still sure she was right. "We're your family you can't just turn your back on us."

"No, there you are wrong. You're most definitely not my family. Ree, Alicia and Angie are my family, Fred, George and Oliver are my family, hell maybe even Dumbledore's my family. They respect me and don't try to imprison me against my will!! You are not my family!"

"Honey, that school has got you too brainwashed to see the truth. I should have just said no when your brother got his letter!" my mother exclaimed.

In the last five days I had been home not once had my mother called my brother by his name. "His name is NATHANIEL Heather. Call him that. And I am not brainwashed, you're just too brainwashed to see that I'm safer there I could ever be there. Now get out of my room!!" I yelled before turning away from her. I heard her sigh and felt her weight lift from the bed as she walked away. Why can't they see that I'm safe? Why can't they let me choose for myself?

_"Well then we'll just have it mailed to us," Henry said as he too entered the car._

_"What do you mean? Why do I need it all at home?" I asked looking from my mum to Henry._

_"Well honey," my mom started. "Your father and I have decided that, for your benefit, after Christmas you're not going back to Hogwarts."_

_"WHAT???" I screamed. "Of course I am, Hogwarts is my home."_

_"No honey, your home is with us away from all this wizarding madness. It's all bloody rubbish, and once you're home you'll see that too," Henry promised._

_"Don't worry Katie already found a nice school that will accommodate to your neglected teaching. You'll make so many new friends you'll forget about Hogwarts in a jiffy," my mom stated, as if this would make me happier._

_"What about my friends from Hogwarts? What about my teachers? What about the FACT THAT I'M A WITCH??" I screamed, madder then I had ever been. How dare they try to take me away from my friends and life and expect me to act grateful!_

_"Honey it's just not safe in the 'wizarding' world right now," my mom explained._

_"Look what your brother went up and did to himself. Well I guess that's not completely the wizarding world's fault. You know what they say, like father like son," Henry  scorned. _

_"HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU!!" I screamed. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN BEGAN TO THINK THAT IT WAS NATHANIEL'S OR HIS FATHER'S FAULT THAT HE DIED. AND MOM YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE LETTING HIM SAY THIS ABOUT YOUR SON. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A…A… I don't even have a word for someone who would ignore that her son is dead. I HATE YOU!!_

_"Now hold on right there missy," Henry said. "You will not speak to your mother that way. Apologize this instant."_

_"I won't!! I'm just speaking the truth," I said, my voice a bit quieter. "And you can't stop me from returning to Hogwarts!"_

_"That's where you're wrong; you're never going back to that nut house…"_

Since then I hadn't spoken or looked at Henry and I kept my contact with my mother at a minimum. I called her by her first name and ignored almost everything she said. I stopped going to meals and finally my mom began dropping my meals off in my room. On my first night home Henry had locked my books and materials in the basement, but it didn't take long for me to find the small window in the corner. Late one night I snuck down and collected most of my books and my wand. I spent my days studying and planning a way to get back to Hogwarts. 

Tap, Tap, Tap.

I turned, and there tapping on my window was Oliver's owl Morghanna, carrying a package. I quickly ran to the window, ecstatic to finally have some contact with the wizarding world. I let Morghanna in and she flew around the room once, dropping the package on my bed before settling on my shoulder. I patted her head gently and she gave me an affectionate nip. For the past month I had been using Morghanna to send letters and by now she knew me pretty well. I turned to the bed and reached to open the package when I saw a note with **READ FIRST** in huge letters. I laughed and opened the letter.

_Dear Katie_

_I hope you listened to me, though it would be a first, and opened_

_this__ before opening the package. I'm writing to you from my parents _

_cottage__ in the __Alps_. How's your break going so far? Mine's pretty boring__

_being__ an only child all I can do around here is ski. Anyways about my_

_party__, umm the plan was that I'm inviting almost all of Gryffindor to come _

_but__ I'm hoping you, Angie, Fred, George, Alicia, Ree and Lee can come _

_about__ a couple days earlier and stay until term starts. Sound good? Owl me _

_back__ if you can. Merry Christmas!_

_Oliver Wood_

_P.S. In the package is your present. WAIT TILL CHRISTMAS TO OPEN_

_IT!!!!!_

"He knows me too well," I said quietly to Morghanna and she hooted softly, as if agreeing with me. Then she flew off my shoulder and grabbed a piece of parchment from my desk. "Thanks," I whispered, taking the parchment from her beak. Now, I thought to myself, as I sat down at my desk. Should I tell him everything? It seems kind of weird to write it all down in a letter. But what other option did I have? I doubt very much he has a telephone, and its not like I can see him in person… Then my eyes fell on the fireplace in the corner of my room. "That's it," I said out loud, before I began to write.

_Dear Oliver_

_That sounds great, but there's one teensy weensy problem. I don't_

_really__ feel it's something I can tell you in a letter. Could you maybe Floo_

_to__ my house at about eight thirty tomorrow? My mom and Henry will be out_

_at__ some kind of Christmas Eve party. If you can come just come, don't bother_

_to__ make Morghanna fly all the way back here. Thanks for the present. _

_Yours is in the package. Don't peek!_

_Katie Bell_

I tied the letter and package onto Morghanna's claw, and after giving me one last peck; she flew out my window. Maybe, I thought to myself, by this time tomorrow things might make sense.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in my room ignoring my mum's constant attempts to talk to me. By the next day my eyes were glued to the clock just waiting, as each minute moved by, getting slower and slower. Finally it was quarter past eight, and my mom and Henry were backing out of the driveway to go to Henry's office Christmas party. I took a deep breath and went to sit beside the fireplace waiting for Oliver to arrive. 

Then at eight twenty seven the fire in my fireplace began to turn green and swirl, and slowly I saw Oliver's head pop through the fire. Bit by bit he inched his body out until he was standing in front of me, covered in soot.

"Top of the mornin' to ya," he said in a light manner. "Or would it be afternoon?"

Before I could stop myself I jumped on Oliver, throwing my arms around him. I buried my head in his shoulder, and tears began to drip down my face. Oliver wrapped his arms around me and stroked my head gently before pulling me away. "My Katie, you are getting better at this whole letting out your emotions thing," Oliver joked.

"Oh shut it," I sniffed.

"Now come on Doll, what's wrong?" Oliver asked gently.

"What's with all the nick names?" I responded, wiping my eyes with my sweater.

"My mum said girls liked being singled out with cute nicknames and such. Said it makes them like you better and feel special. Is it working?" 

"Nope."

"Damn. So were you going to tell me what's wrong?" Oliver pursued relentlessly.

"Bloody hell, can't you be distracted?"

"Nope, now talk," Oliver said, leading me over to my bed.

When we were sitting I began. "Well I guess it started on the way home from the train… wait never mind scratch that umm ya it started the year my mom married Henry. Anyways Henry hates wizards and on the way home from the train…" Before long I was poring out everything to him. Not going back to Hogwarts, missing Nathaniel, hating my mom… And through it all Oliver just sat and listened. Once in awhile he'd pat my hand or give me a quick hug but his eyes never left mine. I'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone actually listen, and hear what you're saying. It reminded me of all the times I went to Ree for help, and slowly as I was talking, I noticed something: Oliver might be my best friend. I used to think of Ree as my best friend because she was the person I went to when I had any problems at all, but ever since the match against Slytherlin I seemed to be spending all my time with Oliver. Weird thing to be thinking of when you're poring out your problems.

"So let me get this straight," Oliver said when I finished. "You can't go back to Hogwarts because your step dad has brainwashed your mom into thinking wizarding is a horrid crime which should be punishable by death."

"Basically."

"Wow. Well, you could… never mind."

"What, what could I do? Please Oliver?" I asked.

"Well you said your dad used to love wizarding and thought the whole thing was fascinating, correct?"

"Well yes but I haven't seen him in years," I stated, still very confused.

"And why is that?" Oliver asked.

"Is this going anywhere?" I said impatiently, still not seeing where this was leading.

"Why don't you go live with him?"

"That's brilliant Oliver!! Why didn't I think of that?" I asked.

"Because you are but a measly mortal without my genius or good looks."

I was about to retaliate when suddenly I heard the front door open and the quiet but distinguished voices of two men. Straining my ears I heard one of them say, "Find her…"

A/N Don't you all just hate me lolz! I'm so happy no more writers block! J Anyways I'm going to Florida for Christmas so I won't be able to write but I promise I will have a chap out before January k? Well see that cute little button at the bottom? Please click on it J! 

♥HUGS AND KISSES♥


	11. Coming Home

Chap 11

I felt Oliver's arm snake protectively across my back as I started to move forward. I tried to shake him off, but his arm just became tighter. I gave him a piercing glare and he mouthed 'Voldemort'.

Whoopsies never thought of that one. Home is like the normal place, I can never think of their being a Voldemort or death eater or anything wizardly in a house where Henry lives. Well that's silly, I told myself. It's not like Henry can fight off the Adavra Kedavra curse with a shaking finger and a disapproving glare. My lips curled up just thinking of it. 

The sharp voice from downstairs brought me back to reality. "Oi, Shamus, are you sure she even lives here?"

"Of course you dolt! Keep your eyes open, we do not want to run into Heather," a slightly deeper voice responded.

Wait hold it my dad's name was Shamus. But no it couldn't be… wait could it… maybe… Oh make up your mind already Katie… Hmm what can it hurt? I turned to Oliver and whispered, "Let's get closer. We need to find out who it is."

Oliver nodded slowly. "Fine but I'm taking the lead, got it? Oh and keep your wand out, you never know when we'll need it." Quietly we crept out of my room and to the stairs. I pushed forward to see through the rails. In the moment that Oliver grabbed my foot I saw him.

His hair was the light brownish colour that filed my own, though he wore his just below his shoulders. He was tall, six feet at least, something I'd never inherited from him. His shoulders were broad and his neck wide. When he turned I got a look at his face. His nose was small but distinctive, one that mirrored my own. When I saw his eyes I gasped quietly. It was like seeing my own eyes on the face of another. It was in that moment I knew who he was. "Dad!!!" I screamed, running down the stairs, Oliver following me protectively.

"KATIE!!!!" He cried, as I ran into his arms. He swept me up in a hug, lifting my short frame right off the ground. He held me tight for a moment before setting me down, his arms still holding my shoulders. "By golly look at you…" He seemed at lost for words, as if trying to take it all in. I certainly was. I mean just five minutes ago Oliver had mentioned that I should try and find my dad, and now here he was. Talk about your irony.

"Dad, you have no idea how happy I am to see you," I said. 

"Oh my baby girl, I've missed you so much!" He exclaimed. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman. Bloody hell, I can't believe I waited for this long to find you. I've never rea-" He paused, and turned his gaze to behind me. He seemed to notice Oliver for the first time. His eyes seemed to change from loving father to disapproved. Oh Merlin's beard, how could I be so tactless.

"Oh sorry Dad. I forgot to introduce you. This is Oliver my friend from school, Oliver this is my dad," I stated.

"Good to meet you sir," Oliver said sticking out his hand.

My father just stared at the hand, and then looked from me to Oliver. Oliver taking the hint dropped his hand and sent me a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders; I had no idea what was wrong.

"So your mothers out and you have a **male friend visit. Humph," my father said suggestively. **

"What's wrong with that dad," I said walking over to Oliver. "He's a friend."

"Hmm… Well what are your intentions with my daughter, boy?" my dad asked.

"Wha…"

"Well answer the question boy. Are you a gentleman or some hormone infested teenage boy who found my daughter to be a fast relief," my dad said angrily.

"DAD!!!" I shrieked, my face turning red with embarrassment. How dare he, I thought. He's been here like five minutes and he's accusing Oliver of trying to take advantage of me. "Oliver you don't have to answer that."

"Yes he does," my dad imputed.

"Da-" 

"No it's okay Katie," Oliver interrupted. "Your father feels he has a right to ask, so I certainly can answer. I'll have you know sir that I have no intentions of ever harming your daughter in any way, mostly because I care about her probably more than you do."

"WHAT!!!!" my father roared. "See here you- you- insufferable arseholed prick. GET OUT!!!"

"DAD STOP IT NOW," I screamed. 

"No it's okay Katie, I'll see you later, okay," Oliver said gently, though I could see he was trying to keep from yelling at my dad. "You'll come to the alps soon?"

"Yes I'll be there by Boxing Day okay, you can take me shopping," I teased. If there's one thing Oliver hates more than Slytherins it's shopping.

"I SAID OUT!!!!"

"See ya luv," Oliver whispered before running to the fireplace. In a whirl of green smoke, he was gone. I sighed and turned to my dad, an angry look on my face. 

"Don't you ever talk to my friends that way, EVER!!!!" I screamed.

"Honey, I'm just looking out for your best interests," my dad said.

A snort came from behind my dad. "Ya sure Shamus," the higher voice from before said sarcastically. I moved and looked past my father and saw… Nathaniel. But as I looked closer I saw it wasn't him. They were very similar but this man had smaller eyes and hair that was graying slightly at the tips. He also was at least 3 inches taller than what Nathaniel was- I mean used to be. As sure as I was that Shamus was my dad, I knew that this was Nathaniel's father.

"Umm sorry I'm not sure we've been introduced," he continued.

"It's okay I know your Nathaniel's father," I said bluntly. I covered my mouth as I realized maybe I shouldn't talk about Nathaniel right that instant. Considering he probably knows he's dead… oh bloody hell what if he doesn't, I don't want to be the barer of bad news.

"Well most people call me Raymond or Ray, but whatever floats your boat," Ray joked lightly, a smile on his face.

"I'm Katie," I said, extending my hand.

"Very nice to finally meet the girl who Shamus over here never stops fretting about," Ray said taking my hand in his.

"Okay, enough enough," my dad said. "We might want to think of getting out of here before your mother returns and invokes that restraining order she has for you from me… hmm probably should find a way around that sometime soon, anyways lets get hoppin.

"Dad," I said.

"Yes baby girl," he answered.

"Please don't day hopping ever again please," I pleaded gently.

"Now don't be _ragging_ on my words," he joked.

"No Dad. Just no."

* * * 

As it turned out my dad was the proud owner of a 1957 Corvette. So instead of returning home through magical ways, which I suspected, we spent the next two hours in a muggle car, heading to my father's country home. When we arrived, I gasped.

In front of me, was an ivy coated gate which swung open as my father approached. As we traveled up the path I caught my first glimpse of the house. It, the house, was a recreation of an early 1900's Victorian country house. The house, painted a light yellow, was constructed of three main parts and a circular tour in the far left. Steps leaded up to a door that was easily 2 meters high and framed in gold. The windows had navy blue shutters, and were flung open, drapes flowing in the wind.

"Dad it's…" I was too stunned to put my awe into words.

"I know she's a real fix er upper, but it was the best I could do on such a short notice," my dad replied. I turned and stared at him, guessing he was joking but he looked quite serious as his eyes trailed over the house.

"I hate to interrupt the decorating committee but we might want to get Katie settled and then maybe contacting your ex-wife so you don't suddenly appear on the top of the most wanted list," Ray suggested. 

"Good idea mate," my dad said cheerfully, his eyes focusing again. "Come on Katie lets get your stuff inside."

* * *

Four trips, eight bags and eleven accidents later, I was sitting in my new room. It was a quaint room with a huge splash of colour. The walls were a light green while the bed was purple, orange and pink. Though it was more Angie's kind of thing then mine, I loved it. It felt so lived in, something I had never felt anywhere but Hogwarts.

My stomach growled and I looked quickly down at my watch. As I saw the time, 12:44, I noticed the date as well. THE TWENTY FOURTH! That means that tonight is Christmas Eve. I don't even have a present for dad, I thought as suddenly I remembered something else. I'm supposed to be at Oliver's the day after tomorrow. I might want to clear this whole Oliver thing up with dad… hmm if he's as stubborn as me that could take a while, I thought smiling. 

"Katie, lunch!!" Ray yelled up the stairs. 

I dropped the shirt I was still holding in my hands and ran out the door of my room. When I reached the table I was out of breath. "Hey dad," I breathed. "Did you ever think of maybe investing in some elevators?"

"Very funny, now eat some of this Fenechini Alfredo that Ray worked so hard to prepare," My dad said, before turning back to his plate.

As I began to eat a thought came over me. I mean neither my dad nor Ray is that bad looking of guys, for their age of course, why were they living together in a big house. Come to think of it I hadn't seen any evidence of any female… well touches or whatever you call it. Why wouldn't they ever have girlfriends, unless… no… wait, maybe? I mean it would make a lot of sense. Hmm better get this question over with. Taking a deep breath I began, "Umm this is kind of awkward but are you to umm a you know a… well what I'm trying to say is…"

"Oh spit it out already doll," Ray said.

"Umm are you to a couple??" I asked making the last word quieter then the others. I took me a second to realize that maybe I offended them. "Not that it's a bad thing I mean I have nothing against people who, well who are homosexual. Doesn't bug me in the slightest. I mean I don't care of…"

"Katie, Katie slow down," my father said lightly. "Ray and I both prefer our dates independent, friendly and female."

"Oh well then," I stammered, feeling my face redden. 

"Oh don't worry about it doll," Ray said. "You're not the first one to think it nor will you be the last. Your father and I are just very old friends who happen to live together and who happen to be male. Now eat up, before my hard cooked meal begins to get cold."

I finished up my lunch, which was actually quite good, and carried my dishes to the sink. I followed my dad out of the kitchen, trying to think of a way to tell him about Oliver's New Year's party. When I arrived in the living room, I found my dad setting up a chest board, and upon seeing me asked me to play. "Sure, Dad, if you dare to take on the champion of Hogwarts," I said sarcastically.

"Do I taste a hint of sarcasm in that phrase?" My dad asked lightly.

"A hint! Try a pint; I've never been able to play chess, muggle or wizard. My friend Oliver, who you met earlier, he's quite good and has been trying to teach me, but I'm a lost cause," I said, trying to work Oliver into the conversation. 

"Humph," my father mumbled, proceeding to make his first move.

"He's having a party on New Years," I said, making my first move. "And he was wondering if I could go. He wanted me and some of my other friends to come on boxing day and stay until we have to go back to Hogwarts, if that's alright with you?"

"Humph."

"His parents would be home and it's not like I would be the only girl there considering my friend Alicia and Angie and Ray will all be there."

"So I guess this Oliver's quite popular with the ladies than," My dad replied scornfully.

"No that's not what I meant… I mean he's not a bad person, so I guess he is kind of popular, but he's not like a player kind of guy, no he's really nice and…" I trailed off realizing I was babbling and that my dad didn't seem to be taking in much. 

"Well, if all nice guys were who they said they were we'd have a perfect world," my dad declared.

That's it!! I thought to myself. My dad's been in my life less than 24 hours and he's already making me feel self conscious about my friends. No bloody way! "Dad," I said. Seeing my dad's eyes reach mine I continued. "Look I know you love me and I know you've wanted to be with me and in my life, but the truth is you haven't, no please stop telling me how to run my life. I've been able to handle it till now I don't need you help, no matter how much you think I do!!" I finished and saw a hurt look fill my dad's face and suddenly I wished I could take it back.

"Fine, Katie," my dad replied without feeling. "Go to your party, have fun. See that it bloody matters to me." And with that, he stood up leaving our game unfinished and me sitting, a deep feeling of regret washing over me.

"Damn."

A/N Okay there are a lot of spelling mistakes because this hasn't been edited yet bcauz I wanted to get it out as soon as I co\uld. I AM SOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!!! My only excuse was that I ran out of ideas because I didn't get that many reviews (though I love u faithful reviewers soooo much) and reviews inspire me so if you want to find out what happens at the party (trust me its going to be big) and whats going to happen with Katie's dad REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay I'm better now. Anyways Merry Christmas and Happy New years (hey better late than never) Oh and also I'm cowriting a story with Sezzie, she rights through the eyes of a muggle born series, if anyones read them (and if you havn't they're quite good!). It's called family portrait and reviewing it is good to!! Anyways so if u want a something new 

Write a review!!

HUGS AND KISSES

P.S. Gil I'll send this to u soon its just to late right now!!


	12. Abstinence is the best policy

**Chapter 12**

**Abstinence is the best policy**

The day passed slowly, with my dad and me silently avoiding one another. It seemed my stubbornness was inherited from my dad. Neither of us was ready to apologize, because neither of us wanted to give in. 

At supper that night my dad and I took are plates wordlessly from Ray and sat down, never once making eye contact. I had just started to eat when I heard a plate smash. I turned quickly and saw Ray looking pretty annoyed. 

"THAT IS ENOUGH!!" he screamed. "YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME! YOU"VE BEEN IN EACHOTHERS LIVES FOR A COUPLE DAYS AND YOU'RE ALREADY FIGHTING!!!!

"Ray," I said gently. "Calm do-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!! I WILL NOT HAVE MY BESTFRIEND AND HIS DAUGHTER NOT TALKING TO EACHOTHER OVER SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THIS!" 

"Look Ray, it's not that big of deal," my dad said.

"Oh yes it is," Ray said. "Hear me now, or I'll scream it into your heads later. Shamus butt out of Katie's life, she knows how to run it, and if I say so myself she's done a pretty good job so far." He smiled at me and I gave a weak smile back. "Shamus, you know I love you like a brother but if you were invading my life the way you are to Katie's I would toss you out the window. She has every right to be mad at you and I think it's time you apologized," Ray finished, giving my dad a look.

My dad sighed. "Ray's right. Katie I am so sorry I acted like such a jerk. It's just I've waited my life to be your father and now I think I'm making up for lost time, but all I'm doing is making everyone's life harder. Bloody hell, Katie I don't know how to be your father."

I saw my dad's eyes fill. "Dad look at me," he glanced up and I continued. "I love you and you love me. That's all we need to know. That's all a family is, love. We might fight like brother and sister but you will always be my dad, and always has been, even when you weren't there. I never forgot about you, I never stopped loving you."

My dad sniffed and I saw one lone tear fall down his cheek and before I knew it, my eyes were tearing up as well. "I love you so much, you're my baby girl and I don't want to lose you." I started to interrupt but my dad stopped me. "Let me finish this. When I looked at Wood's face do you know what I saw there? Love. The strongest feeling of love I've seen in a long time. And when I saw that I thought I had lost you to him before I even got a chance to be in your life. But I can see how stupid that was. You've got enough love in you for both of us. Woo- Oliver," my dad corrected. "Is wonderful boy and he loves you just about as much as you love him. You should go to his party and when you get there for god's sake give your boyfriend a kiss."

I gave a slight cough. "Dad umm Oliver's not my boyfriend," I said slowly. "He's just my best friend. He used to love me like that but I wasn't ready and trust me, now there's nothing but friendship left between us."

"Sure and I'm Voldemort's most avid supporter," my dad said sarcastically. "If you really think that Oliver doesn't love you in "that way" then you're stupider then I am. Don't waste your opportunity. If you love0 him half as much as he does you then your wasting your time not being with him. That's all I'm going to say on that subject."

I stumbled over my words for a second before going to give my dad a kiss on the cheek. He put his arm around me and gave me a quick hug before calling to Ray. "You can come in now."

"Bloody hell," Ray said once he saw us. "Get a hold of yourselves or you're going to make me tear up as well!!"

"Oh I'm so sorry for your misfortune Ray," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well now that you mention it I do like chocolate and coffee," Ray mentioned stroking his chin gently. We all looked from one to another and burst out in hysterical laughter which we couldn't stop for the next twenty minutes.

* * *

"Do you have the number of Ray's friend? My cell phone? Your great aunt Sylvie??"

I sighed. I was in front of the fireplace, all my luggage ready to go for my week at Oliver's. There was only one thing standing in the way of my winter haven waiting for me. One 6'4, 187 pounds, brown hair, brown eyes thing.

"Dad," I said interrupting his muttering. "Look I'm going to be fine. I have all the numbers and I have the cell phone you gave me for Christmas in my bag." Though I'm not sure it'll work at his house, I said to myself. 

"Ahh Shamus just give her a hug and let the poor girl go see her _cherie_," Ray said.

I sighed louder. Ray had not stopped teasing me about Oliver since the talk I had with my dad three days ago. I knew telling him to stop would just make him continue with more force so I kept my mouth shut.

"Dad I got to go," I said gently. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I love you." I turned towards the fireplace but stopped when I heard a cough from behind me. I turned and saw Ray holding his arms open. 

"What about a hug for your favourite uncle?" he asked lightly.

I ran over and gave him a quick but firm hug. "Since when did you become my uncle," I asked pulling back gently. 

"Oh I figured this all out last night," Ray said intelligently. "You see as a family member you can't kill me no matter how much I annoy you. The way things are going I thought I needed some protection, especially after yesterday."

I giggled. Yesterday was Christmas day and Ray had run into my room at five thirty in the morning. I know I've mentioned this many times before but people get it through your heads. I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON. Any time before seven just doesn't exist to my waking mind. So when a thirty year old man comes into your room and starts jumping on your bed what did you expect me to do? I snatched my wand from my bedside table and started spitting curses left and right. Good thing my aim was of that early in the morning and all I hit was a table lamp. I smiled up at Ray.

"I would never intentionally hurt you Ray," I said. "You know that."

"Well you've only known me for a couple days give it time." Giving me one last squeeze he went skipping off through the room. I watched him go and was about to turn back around when I saw his face pop back through the door, a mischievous light in his eyes. "Oh deary I almost forgot," Ray said mockingly. "When you see Oliver tell him I said abstinence is the best policy." Ray's head slipped back out of the doorway before I could think of a curse to throw at him. I turned to my dad, feeling my face go red.

"Dad I'm not planning on hav-"

"Katie, don't worry. I've known Ray ever since your mom and I broke up and trust me if I believed every word he said I'd be backpacking across the ruins of the Berlin Wall chasing after a leprechaun who'd lost his rainbow." Seeing the look I was giving him my dad shrugged. "What can I say; Ray was always a highly creative boy. Now come give me a hug so you can go see your boyfriend and deliver your message."

"Dad he's not my boy-"

"Not your boyfriend, I know Katie. And I'd believe you if you weren't redder then the feathers on a phoenix's wing."

I laughed and ran over to wear my dad was standing, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you dad."

"I love you to Katie, now get going before that insufferable git, I mean Oliver comes looking for you," my dad said mockingly.

I walked over to the fireplace and took one last look at my dad and threw a pinch of green powder I had taken from beside the fireplace onto the fire. As the fire began to turn green I grabbed my bag and stepped through yelling "The Wood's Chalet".

* * *

"Doll your rooms this way."

I sighed. "Oliver, are you trying to use those pet names again?"

"Yep, are they growing on you?"

"Nope not really."

"Sure?" 

"Oliver," I growled.

"Sorry, sorry I'll shut up now. Tell me more about your dear tender and loving father."

"Ha ha ha very funny. For your information he apologized for that," I said matter of factly.

"Yes I know the teary apology," Oliver said grudgingly. I gave him a look and he sighed. "I'm sorry Katie, it's male pride I have no control over it."

"Sure." I walked ahead of him, purposely shunning him. Childish? Yes. Did it make me feel better? Yes.

Oliver ran in front of me and grabbed me by my shoulders, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Do you mind? I'm trying to be mad at you?"

"Let me guess," Oliver said. "You can't because my smashing good looks are too much for you."

"Nah, I just feel bad for you," I said, shaking him lose and running down the hallway. He chased after me and grabbed hold of my shirt. Just as what would have been the tickle fight of the year would have begun we heard a bang coming from the living room. 

"Look what you've done now Fred," a harsh female voice said.

"You're the one who got in my way," another voice answered.

"Excuse me!" 

I turned to Oliver and raised my eyebrow. "We better get down there before Angie and Fred get blood all over your mother's beautiful white carpet."

We rushed downstairs and found Angie, Alicia, Fred and George in a heap, covered in soot. I looked at Oliver just as he looked at me. As our eyes we were overwhelmed with giggles. 

"Oi what's so funny?" George asked.

"You-hahaha-guys look so- hahaha- funny," I manage to say before dissolving in giggles once again. 

"Oh fine that's a great way to greet your friends. Merry Christmas to you to," Angie scoffed. 

"Ahh don't be like that hon, you know I love you," I said mockingly.

"Enough of the girl stuff, help me up someone. Angie's behinds suffocating me," Fred said from the bottom of the pile.

"I'm very proud of that behind I'll have you know," Angie said.

"Yes I see how much work you've put to the size of it," Fred fired back.

"Come off it you two," Oliver said offering his hand to Alicia who was at the top of the pile. I helped him and in a minute we had all four of our soot covered friends standing. Oliver looked around, "Where's all your stuff?"

"Oh mum's having it sent through by tonight. We didn't want to cart it through the Floo network considering how shifty it's been because of everyone traveling in it," George answered.

"You wouldn't believe it," Alicia said. "We were hit by a lost dwarf and almost missed your house."

"Well we better get to work you guys," Oliver announced.

"Work?" Angie asked, puzzled.

"The party's tomorrow, you didn't think I invited you here for the fun of it. Alicia you're on food, since you're the only one who won't eat it all. Angie, you, Aretha and Lee, when they get here are in charge of decorations-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "The girls and I have to buy our dresses."

"What! Can't you just use the ones you wore at the Halloween ball," Oliver asked. Angie, Alicia and I sent him death glares making him cringe. "Fine, fine I give up. I'll never understand woman."

"Yes, but isn't that what makes us so intriguing?" I suggested sweetly. "Look give us a list of food and anything else you need to buy and we'll get it while we're dress shopping." 

"I guess that's fair but don't take all day," Oliver pleaded.

There was a bang from the fireplace and we all turned to see Aretha and Lee standing in the fireplace, covered with almost as much soot as the other four.

"Mornin, Merry Christmas all," Aretha asked.

I grabbed Aretha, Angie and Alicia and pulled them out of the room.

"Whoa whoa, calm down sister," Angie said. "What was that all about?"

"Ya Katie I just got here, what's the rush," Ree asked.

"I convinced Oliver to let us go shopping instead of helping set up for the party, I didn't want to give the other guys a chance to try and change his mind. Girls grab your purses we're going shopping!!

* * *

"Why is my behind so damn big!!!!!!!?"

It was an hour later and me and the girls were scouting the nearby mall for the perfect dresses. We'd gone from store to store and so far only Alicia, who found a beautiful light pink halter dress with small crisscrossed ruffles down the front hitting her just below the knee, had managed to find a dress. 

"You seemed pretty proud of that _derrière_ a couple hours ago," I reminded her.

"You try shopping for a dress with an ass the size of Ireland," Angie grumbled. 

I sighed and turned back to the racks. We had some of our money turned into muggle money but most of these dresses were still above my price limit. I reached a shimmering gold dress and I shouted into Angie. "Hon I think I may have found the perfect dress for you."

"Pass it in," Angie grumbled. I passed it under just as Ree opened her change room and came out dressed in a black dress. The design was simple; it was strapless and falling, like Alicia's, just below the knees but Ree's slanted upwards; yet in it Ree looked amazing. 

"Wow you look amazing Ree," I said.

"I know, I know I'm just gorgeous."

"And so modest," I joked. "You almost got that dress over your backside Angie."

"Sod off Katie," Angie shouted from the change room. "I'm coming out." Angie exited the room wearing a the dress I picked out for her it was sleeveless and cut low on her chest and went all the way down to her feet (think Beyonce's gold one). 

"Why am I friend's with you guys, you only make me feel ugly," I stated.

"Aww come of it Katie you know how gorgeous you are," Alicia said sweetly. "Now let's go find you the perfect dress."

"Why is it Katie is always the last to pick out a dress?" Angie asked, in a much better mood now that she had found a dress.

"Because I want the perfect one," I said as Angie and Ree changed back into there street clothes.

"Picky you mean," Angie mumbled.

"To true but you love me anyways," I said swinging my arm around Angie as we headed to the front of the store to pay.

* * *

The girls and I burst through the doors a couple hours later our perfect dresses in are hands. We walked towards the room where the ball was to be held.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alicia shrieked.

"What she was asking it, strutting all over the mall and criticizing us for no reason. Do you really think I'm going to let some girl come up to on of my best friend's

 and say "Hon you can so tell that blonde is fake." Puhleeze," Angie said.

"Yes but you didn't have to give her one of those lollipops," I exclaimed.

"Don't worry her hair will turn back to normal in about a week," Angie said nonchalantly just as we reached the room where Fred, George and Lee were working.

"What did you do now Angie?" Lee asked.

"Oh nothing big this time, she just gave a muggle girl on of those hair changing lollipops," Ree answered. 

"Hey where's Oliver?" I asked.

"Oh he went over to the living room, he left in quite a hurry," George answered.

"I'll go find him so we can all go have supper, I'm starving," I said heading off to the living room. When I got to the living room I looked into the mirror on the far side of the room before I entered, fixing my hair. I opened the doors to the living room and gasped. There in the living room was the girl from the mall…

In Oliver's arms…

Gasp!! Aren't I just evil. Ok first of all I am so so sososososososososoososo sorry for the wait I know its been like 2 months now but I was auditioning for this school for writing (which I got into to) and I had to do all this writing so my creative juices were just gone. A couple of hours ago I was re reading a Harry potter book when I got inspiration!! ya!! I ran to the computer and wrote this aren't u all so proud of me. Anyways important from now on all chapters will be about 1000-1500 words so I can come with them more often like one a week. If that's ok with you ppl please say so. I thank anyone who reviews bcauz I love you all so much!!! I'm not sure if I'm going to finish this story after the Christmas ball or keep it going till the end of there year. Tell me what u think. And now for my long overdue thankyous:

**Spexy**-  Thanks so much! Sorry about the wait!

**ElfLuvR2931**- That means so much to me! Plz keep coming back lolz

**Sinttu**- Not planning on leaving! thanks!

**Drusilla13**- Hope u like this chappie to!

**herminone-the-perfect**- I know Olie and Katie are to cute!

**Clarinet-Chick-06**- I love Oliver to but I gotta leave him to Katie!

**VoicezWithin**- Thanks for the comment it means a lot to me! I know I love Katie's dad but he is annoyin sometimes lolz!

**Ronluvr28**- You're very welcome


End file.
